Love will Thaw
by darksidechick
Summary: Months after the frozen summer, Princess Anna is returning from a diplomatic visit but a deadly storm blows her far from home, to the Southern Isles. There she comes face to face with the man she never wanted to see again. Until she's able to travel again, the pair is stuck with one another. Will they shut each other out? Or will buried feelings thaw his frozen heart...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Frozen_. Rights belong to Disney Studios and Hans Christian Anderson.

Prologue

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles leaned against the bars of his cell as the foreign dignitary's boat rocked back and forth on the waves. He had been stuck in confinement the entire week-long journey so far. The vessel wasn't a speedy one, and for the disgraced royal, it was both a blessing and a curse. Hans never did take sea travel with much enthusiasm, and being locked in his small cell didn't help much. Without the ability to stretch about on the deck, his long legs were starting to feel cramped and his stomach was turning from a mix of unpleasant food and sea-sickness. He rubbed his hands over his mouth, his skin feeling rough with growing facial hair.

_First thing I'm doing once I reach home…shaving. The last person I want to look like is my brother Frederick. And can't this boat move any faster?_ _Ugh. Where's that darn bucket…? _

On the other hand, sitting around with nothing to do allowed himself time to reflect on the recent events in Arrendale. His adventure had started off so unexpectedly well. His chance encounter with Princess Anna couldn't have worked out better for him. He couldn't help but smile at her fumbling as they tumbled around in the rowboat. There was something about her that drew him in. She was beautiful of course, and sure they did share similar lonely childhoods, but there was something more that he couldn't really put his finger on. They seemed to connect so easily, especially at the Coronation party that evening. Proposing to her was too easy, but he wasn't complaining: one less thing to worry about in his journey to Arrendale's throne. At the time he didn't really love her, but considered her a friend. Kingship comes first. Love could blossom later….

Then Queen Elsa happened.

She refused her blessing for their marriage and everything went downhill from there. Her ice-power-reveal and Anna's quick rescue departure left him worried. Her safety was important to him. Anna was his key to the throne. She had left him in charge, but it was only meant to be temporary. He took full advantage of his chance to win over the citizens of Arrendale as they suffered through the harsh blizzard. Sticking to his plan was simple. They saw the prince as a caring fiancé to the young princess and her people, and it all helped further fuel his deception. And when he led a rescue for his missing princess and returned with the Queen, well…he just saved her life. Perhaps she would change her mind about him. Elsa was not nearly as gullible and naïve as her sister.

"_Hans…you have to kiss me…now!" _

_Oh Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you…_

The image of Kai and Gerda hurrying the frozen princess into the library played over and over in his mind. Everything changed. She needed that kiss…_his_ kiss. Hans knew well enough what they had wasn't true love. In time it could have been, but right then and there, he felt merely friendship for her…friendship that he had taken full advantage of. They barely knew each other after all, and here she was, clinging to his jacket, trying to pull herself up to reach his lips. He knew his kiss wouldn't work, why try it? Locking her in that room seemed the best option. She was going to die anyway. The privacy the servants and dignitaries allotted them only worked to his advantage.

_Leaving her there to die…that was the biggest mistake. I should have known she'd find a way to stop me. For such a clumsy princess, she sure had a strong will…resolve…heart._

The prince was jolted from his thoughts as the ship anchored at the docks of the Southern Isles. The time had come…to face the King… and his older brothers.

_I'm sure by now word has gotten out of my disgrace. Oh this will be fun…_ He sighed and stood as the guard unlocked his barred door and led him off the ship. He noted as he walked from the docks through the town square that his guard merely walked behind him as was regular protocol. He wasn't shackled, he didn't appear a prisoner. Hans glanced at the townspeople. They all bowed to him as he passed. _How cute, my people bowing down to their resident royal murderer._ _I guess word hasn't gotten out yet. Coincidence or damage control?_ As soon as Hans and his escort were through the gates to the royal grounds, the doors shut behind him and his guard roughly grabbed his arm, hurrying him into the castle.

_Wishful thinking… _Hans sighed_. _

Hans was led into the throne room, there sat King Alexander of the Southern Isles: Hans' father. The monarch was a heavyset man dressed elegantly in navy blue robes with gold trimmings. Like Hans, he had (graying) auburn hair and harsh green eyes. He didn't have sideburns like Hans; instead he sported a scruffy beard. King Alexander was a man who easily conjured up facades to conceal his political motives. Often times he would make deals and treaties with foreign dignitaries and ambassadors to provide aide or trade, but secretly plotting their demise and take-over of their kingdoms. His greatest weapons of course, were his many sons, for Alexander knew that political marriage was the easiest way to conquer a kingdom. After all, would suspect a wedding based on dotting romance to lead to turmoil?

The king was surrounded by four younger impeccably dressed men. Hans immediately recognized them as his four oldest brothers. The tallest, and oldest, Frederick, had blue eyes and also sported auburn hair, though his was slicked back rather than parted like Hans. He also sported a small, scruff goatee. Frederick was the kings' favorite of all of his sons, being the heir to the throne. The man also inherited his father's ruthlessness. Next were the second and third sons. Twins Viktor and Georg both sported green eyes and long wavy brown hair, held back in ponytails. Identical in every aspect, down to the color of their socks, the twins enjoyed tricking most of the royal household, including the servants. Although Viktor was the older brother, they agreed that should anything happen to Frederick, they would both rule the Southern Isles together, since no one could tell them apart. The final brother in attendance was Ludwig, the scholarly brother. His brown hair was wavy to just above his shoulders. Ludwig spent most of his time in the castle library, and is the oldest brother to have gotten married and started a family thus far. Being fourth in line, the king granted his son's request of marrying an upper class aristocrat out of love instead of a royal pre-arrangement, figuring Ludwig wouldn't be one to inherit his throne, or any other for that matter. Of all of the thirteen princes, Ludwig was the most shy and preferred spending his time with his young children than attending public functions.

"Your majesties, Prince Hans," The guard bellowed, gathering the attention of the five royals before him.

"Ah yes, Hans!" Alexander acknowledged, waving his hand for the guards to exit. Once the royals were in complete privacy, the king jumped off his throne and stomped towards his youngest son. "What on earth were you thinking?!" Hans had to lean back as his father stood inches from him.

"I'll tell you." Frederick sneered. "Thinking 'how can I disgrace my family more than I already have in my 23 years'?"

"Me, a disgrace?" Han scoffed, glaring at his eldest brother. "I'm not the one who almost led us to war with three different kings because you seduced and ruined their daughters! Tell me, _Freddy_," Hans used that name knowing it would anger the man, "How many children have you fathered since I left for Arrendale?"

"Why you son-of-a…"

"ENOUGH!" King Alexander hollered. "You're not here for your petty squabbles with your brothers!" He started pacing back and forth, his gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back. "Arrendale has been one of our greatest trading partners for years, Hans! GENERATIONS! And you…in the course of three days destroyed the mighty alliance we have held dear!"

_I guess they know…_

King Alexander pulled a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. The back held the royal seal of Arrendale. Hans swallowed, yet held his straight face as his father began.

"Queen Elsa charged you with treason and attempted murder! Regicide! Are you mad?! I sent you to Arrendale to celebrate Queen Elsa's coronation and to earn your place in their royal court! You were supposed to rise to the throne, take Arrendale for our own gains!"

"Hansy as king?" Viktor chuckled.

"Too funny" Georg agreed.

"Silence" Alexander hissed.

"That is precisely what I was doing, _father_. You have no idea what went on in that kingdom, do you?"

The king returned to his throne, thrusting the parchment into Frederick's hands. "You have something to say in your defense? Speak your words."

Hans began recounting the events with both truth and his own slighted spin. "…her frozen abilities were freezing the kingdom. Her people were sick, frozen. Queen Elsa was out of control! Princess Anna couldn't even save her, and she was attacked by her own sister for her troubles! When the princess finally returned to me she was already dying. There wasn't anything I could do. It was decided that Queen Elsa had to be stopped before she destroyed the entire kingdom! Since Princess Anna placed _me_ in charge, I had to be the one to carry out the sentence of treason! I didn't try to kill her to get her out of my way; it was to save Arrendale from their frozen tyrant!" Hans conveniently left out the part where he left Anna to die and lied to the dignitaries about their marriage.

"Wicked…" Viktor and Georg uttered simultaneously.

King Alexander studied Hans for a long while. The silence in the room was making Hans uncomfortable.

_If you're going to sentence me, just do it already. I'd rather rot in a cell than have you all stare at me like this._

Alexander then burst into a light chuckle, bringing a shocked expression to every son in the room, including Hans.

"Father, are you…alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Hans, I must admit, your actions were indeed noble. Frederick, take heed of this when it's your time to take a kingdom…"

Frederick couldn't believe what his father was saying. "Father, are you condoning what he's done?"

"Oh no, of course not; let this be a guide as to and what _not _to do. As honorable as your actions may have been, Hans, you have still disgraced our kingdom in Arrendale's sights. Because of you, I will have to fight to regain their trust and to maintain our treaty. We need Arrendale's trade, especially with winter coming just a few months away." The King stood. "Until I feel you have redeemed yourself in my eyes, you are hereby forbidden to leave the grounds of this castle. I can no longer trust you to represent our kingdom at any formal function. If I find you have broken my command, you will be severely punished." He waved his hand. "You're dismissed." With that, the king left the throne room to his private chambers to brood.

Hans stood in place, stunned. His sentence was much more lenient than he was expecting. _How much did Elsa tell him, anyway? If he truly knew the whole picture, I'd be in a hangman's noose by midday…_

Frederick and the twins approached Hans with looks that could kill.

"I can't believe this." Viktor said.

"You and me both, brother." Said Georg.

Frederick leaned into Han's face and growled. "Don't get too comfortable, _Hans_." With a quick flick of his wrist, he struck Hans in the face. "Father may have let you off the hook, but I intend to make your life a living hell. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were back in Arrendale…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the Storm Rage On

FOUR MONTHS LATER…

"Another message for you, your Majesty," Kai said, bowing to Queen Elsa as he held out a tray with a sealed piece of parchment. The monarch was standing at the window of her study overlooking Arrendale's town square.

"Let me guess… the Southern Isles again?" Elsa asked, not moving from her spot. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am."

"Very well," Elsa walked over to her trusted steward and took the envelope. Ripping it open, she quickly glanced through the contents of the letter. "Another plea for trade…"

"His majesty seems very insistent, if I do say." Kai answered. That is the fifth message from the Isles since Princess Anna departed for Malengrad several weeks ago."

"I know," the queen sighed and sank into her chair. She ran her hand through her hair, stopping short of her signature braid. "We used to be prosperous trade partners. They acquired much of their winter supplies through us. With the weather being as harsh as it is…." She motioned to the window. Snow was falling heavily on the kingdom, "…they could truly use our aide."

"Arrendale has never been one to shy away from helping those in need. Your father, the King's generosity never went unnoticed." Kai responded.

"Oh Kai…I want nothing more than to continue my father's legacy. However I cannot let the treasonous acts of Prince Hans go unnoticed. The Southern Isles, like Weselton, have lost my trust and confidence."

"Surely his majesty apologized for the prince's behavior."

"He has…" Elsa leaned back in her seat, hands clasped together on her lap. "I have several letters to prove it. But that's all they are… words on a page. I have no idea if King Alexander is truly sincere. For all I know, he and army of princes could be planning to remove me from the throne again."

"Pardon me for saying, Ma'am…but isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"It's alright, Kai. Perhaps it is, but in the four months since we shipped Prince Hans back to his Kingdom, not once has the King sent any ambassador, or dignitary…or even another prince to try and regain peaceful relations. Who knows what they're up to? If they truly cared about our friendship, they would have done something... not just send words." Elsa stood and paced about behind her desk. She tried to maintain her regal composure, but after a few paces, her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "I wish my father was here. I could really use his guidance how to proceed…"

"You are strong and wise, your majesty." Kai said with a small smile. "You'll make the right decision." He gave another bow, and turned to leave.

Elsa turned and stopped her trusted servant just as he was leaving. "Kai, when is my sister due to return?"

"I believe any day now, your majesty. We did receive notice that her ship set sail several days ago."

Elsa nodded. "Inform me immediately once her ship anchors." Kai bowed in acknowledgement and left her study.

Elsa leaned forward onto her desk and she could feel frost forming on the wood underneath her fingertips. _Hurry home, Anna…the weather isn't getting any better. This is one winter I can't control._

* * *

Princess Anna sat below deck in her chamber, fiddling with one of her braids in boredom. Being her fourth day out at sea, she had run of things to keep herself occupied. Her trip to Malengrad had been a success. The small foreign kingdom south of Arrendale was a great producer of many different fruits, vegetables and herbs, and trade with them would help fill in where business with Weselton had ceased. Anna smiled to herself, remembering her visits with the townspeople. Like Arrendale's subjects, the citizens were warm and friendly, and their excitement for the royal visitor did not go unnoticed. It was such a relief for her to be able to express her bubbly personality without having to tone herself down. Where Elsa would have been fully composed and very regal, Anna was completely relaxed, proper in addressing her royal hosts, yet giving an aura of informality and friendship. In her mind, it helped relations.

"Elsa is going to be so proud of me!" She stood up and stretched. "My first voyage for diplomacy and I passed! Yess—woah!" She tumbled to the floor as the ship rocked violently to one side. _What's going on?_ The princess stumbled her way up the steps to the deck.

What she saw brought sheer panic. The weather had made a quick turn for the worse. Frigid rain and strong winds pounded the ship.

"Captain" Anna shouted. "What's going on here? Where'd this storm come from?"

"We saw it brewing from a distance, your highness! The clouds indicated rain, but these winds…they just picked up a few moments ago! They're giving hell to our sails, pardon my language."

Anna nodded and clutched the side of the ship, peering down to the water. The waves were getting violent, and far in the distance she could see some mighty sized ones crashing back into the sea.

_Is this what it was like? …A sudden storm attacking Daddy's ship? Is this how it felt when they died? _

Anna was jolted from her thoughts as a large bolt of lightning flashed, making her jump in place. _OhmyGodohmyGod! _"Captain, what can I do?"

The man tried to lead her to the hatch for below the deck. "Get below, stay safe, your highness! We can make it through this!" He turned to his scrambling crew. "Tie down the sails! Secure your stations!"

The navigator shouted from his position at the wheel. "Captain! This storm's a mighty beast! Winds are brewing from the north, she's not a'lettin us sail! We're being pushed back to the southern seas again!" He let go of the wheel as it started spinning out of control, steering the ship exactly where it didn't want to go.

Anna and the Captain hurried below deck and grabbed her satchel, stuffing any and every emergency ration she could find inside. "Your highness, keep this with you at all times. Should we have to abandon ship…"

"What? But we're in the middle of the sea! How am I supposed to reach Arrendale?"

The Captain fished into his pocket and fumbled around for his compass, then pressed it into her hand. "Due north is Arrendale. This little compass has never failed me yet, after twenty years sailing these seas. It will bring you to land, I promise."

Before Anna could reply, there was a loud crash and screaming from the deck.

"Out of the way!" said a seaman.

"Fire on the mast! She's comin' down!"

"Captain?" Anna asked, nervously. She grabbed her cloak. He led her back to the deck and they witnessed the storm's chaos together. Without giving a second thought, the captain hurried her to a lifeboat and tossed a life-jacket into her arms.

"Put this on, fast!" He motioned for two of his men to ready the rowboat to the water. "Both of you get your jackets on! You're now in charge of the princess! Get her to Arrendale!"

"But…" Anna began, grabbing the Captain's arm. "What about you?"

"If my fate is already sealed, so be it." He gave her a sad nod. "The captain always goes down with his vessel."

"No!" Anna cried.

The captain helped her into the boat and lowered it into the water. _Be safe, Princess…and God's speed to you… _

Anna watched as the ship moved further and further away, the two seamen rowing furiously trying to escape some of the sea's wrath. _This can't be happening…_ Before she could react, a huge wave covered the large ship, ripping through its damaged hull. When the water subsided, only floating wreckage remained. _I'm going to die out here…just like my parents… I'll never see my friends again…Olaf…Kristoff…_

_Elsa… oh gods no! _The princess closed her eyes tight and clung to the sides of the rowboat. _Mother, Father…if you can hear me, please save us…get us to shore!_

"Milady, look out!" One of the seamen pointed straight ahead. Anna whirled around to see a violent wave headed straight for them. "We can't outrun these waters!"

"Hold on, Princess!" The other man yelled as he threw himself on top of her, pinning her to the boat.

Anna clung to the seat of the boat tightly as his weight pressed on top of her.

"Goodbye Elsa…" She cried as the icy wave crashed on them. The force of the waters slammed her head into the boat and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There's going to be a dark theme to part of this chapter, but don't worry. Nothing is explicit. Just a heads up. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews/follows/favorites! I'm glad you like the story so far! There's plenty more awesome to come! **

Chapter 3: Lukewarm Welcomes

Princess Anna awoke to the sensation of cold water washing over her, then receding back to the sea again. She slowly opened her eyes. Sand was the first thing to come into view. She was lying on her stomach with only her arm to buffer her head from the wet shore. She winced as she tried to rise, ceasing her attempts immediately when she felt a sharp pain coming from her left side. Gently, she rubbed her fingers over her ribcage until she reached the injured spot in question; a bruise perhaps…or worse…

The next thing she acknowledged was something heavy pinning her legs. The rowboat that she and two seamen tried to escape in had been damaged. Pieces of wreckage littered the sand with a fairly large chunk sitting on top of her. Using her hands, she clawed her way through the sand, digging herself down to slide out from underneath the wreckage. Once she was finally free, she forced herself to her feet and wobbled a little before gaining enough balance to keep her upright. As she stood there and clutched her injured side, she looked out to the sea in sadness.

_I'm the only survivor…_ She sighed. _Those poor men…_ Anna closed her eyes for a moment of mourning.

"I wonder where I am…." She said out loud, looking out beyond the beach she had landed on. "This certainly doesn't look like Arrendale." Then, an idea struck her. She fished into her satchel and pulled out the Captain's compass.

"_This little compass has never failed me yet, after twenty years sailing these seas. It will bring you to land, I promise"_ The man's voice echoed in her mind.

"Well little fella, you certainly came through for me." She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Captain…" She rubbed excess water off the cover and gazed at the spinning dial. North, it said, pointed straight back to the icy waters. "That storm really did blow me south…" she groaned and tried brushing the wet sand off of her already sopping garments. The bottom hem of her dress was frayed and torn in some places. Her cloak was full of holes, ripped apart when the rowboat was destroyed. As she walked up the beach towards the main path, she nonetheless wrapped her covering closer to her. Everything she wore was soaked to the core, and the cold air temperature only made her shiver more.

"I'm r-r-really starting to hate w-w-winter…and ice…and snow." She stuttered. Suddenly, something caught her eye from the distance. Smoke was rising above the tops of the trees.

"F-fire! Thank g-goodness!" She tried to walk as quickly as her sore legs would carry her. After a while of following the path, she found herself entering what looked like the main city of whatever kingdom she landed herself in. Not too far in the distance she could make out tall gates separating the town from the castle grounds. She glanced up at the large structure. Unlike her own castle in Arrendale which gave off a warm appearance, this royal residence was built more like a fortress. It had an aura of magnificence to it. Several banners hung in the front bearing the kingdom's royal crest and colors. Anna knew there was something familiar about the image, but the name escaped her at the moment. During Elsa's coronation, she familiarized herself with several royal crests from the many foreign visitors. She hoped her royal "hosts" were allies of Arrendale as she walked about the town.

A rumble of her stomach stopped her. _I should probably get something to eat…_ She scanned the buildings for the nearest tavern. When she made it, she stood out front and peered inside. Through the window she saw the warmth of a fire burning in the fireplace, and that was enough to bring her inside. Anna noticed the dining room was nearly empty. An older man was sitting in the back corner drinking what looked like a beer, but there was no one else dining. She walked to the bar where an older man and woman were cleaning glasses. Anna assumed they were the owners of the establishment.

The man noticed her first. "What can I get for ye?" He asked. His voice was gruff, and he looked the worn-down princess up and down, taking in her disheveled appearance.

Anna tried to control her shivering so she could talk. She tried not to let the man's intimidating stare get to her. "I-is there any chance you have something warm? Soup perhaps?" She reached into her satchel for her coins, but found most of them missing. The storm carried them off. Anna managed to pull out three small bronze coins and held them for the couple to see. "T-this is all I have… You see…I was in an accident and lost my-"

"Of course we can help you, dearie," the woman smiled. She moved towards the kitchen to fetch a bowl when the man grabbed her arm.

"Lilith, we'll do no such thing!" He growled. "What ye got there won't even earn ye a scrap of bread!" He smacked Anna's hand away and the coins went flying onto the floor. "This isn't a charity house! Times are tough 'fer us all this winter!"

"Hansel!" Lilith hissed. "Look at her, she needs help! What's one bowl of soup going to hurt, hmm?"

"Please…" Anna begged the woman, "I can r-repay you…I'll do dishes…s-serve your tables? Please…I'm soaked to the bone…and it's so cold out…"

"We're ALL cold, girl." Hansel said. "Tis winter! The harshest winter this land has seen in years!" He marched out from the bar and took Anna's arm roughly. "If I served free food to every cold, hungry tramp that walked into my bar I'd go broke!" He then shoved Anna outside and slammed the door.

Anna landed roughly on the ground, hitting her injured side to the cobblestone. She silently cried out in pain as she struggled to stand and brushed the dirt off of her wet clothes. She glanced quickly through the tavern's window and saw Hansel and Lilith arguing with one another. Anna sighed and started down the street again. She tried entering several other establishments and met with similar results. She had no money and nothing to trade, since everything on her person was water damaged. All except for the Captain's compass.

_I wonder how much I could get for you._ She ran her trembling fingers over the dial. _…No, I can't part with you… your master sacrificed himself and his ship to save me. Little compass, you're my last reminder of his bravery and kindness… _

Anna turned a corner into an alley and leaned against the wall, slowly sinking her way to the ground. No one in the village seemed to want to give her the time of day. She weakly brought her knees up to her chest laid her head on them. _This is hopeless…I'll never be able to sur—oh no, is that a SNOWFLAKE?! _Anna spotted a white speck landing on the ground next to her. Looking up, she noticed the white evening sky and several more flakes coming down. _Great…I'm already cold and wet. Why not add snow to the mix too. It's not like my day could get any worse… _

Two sets of boots stopped right in front of her. Anna looked up to see two tall, similarly dressed men standing before her, leering at her crumpled form on the ground. Both men had brown eyes and short brown hair and long sideburns. They each wore long black coats with black trim, with grey pants showing underneath. Their stares made Anna uncomfortable.

"I don't believe I've seen you around these parts, sweetheart. Have you, Dirk?" He asked, looking at his companion.

"No, Derrick, I have not." The other replied, kneeling down to get a better look at Anna's face. He lifted her chin up and smiled. "She must be new to the trade."

"Um, excuse me?" Anna asked, yanking her head away from him. "Trade?"

"You look like you could use a helping hand…Miss?" Dirk asked.

"Oh, um…An-," she decided not to use her real name, "Annabelle."

"Well, _Annabelle_," Derrick said. "How would you like to earn some money? It sure looks like you could use some, from what we saw."

_They saw that?Oh boy._ "I uh, appreciate any help you could provide." Anna said with a weak smile.

"Perfect!" Dirk said, helping the girl to her feet. "We've got a place not too far from here." He and his companion took her arms and roughly led her from the alley. "There's a warm bed in it for you too; of course, you'll have to work for it."

_Wait…what? _Anna gave him a look. "Wait a minute…where are we going?" She realized the two men were leading her towards a darker, "sleazier" part of the city. "I don't know about this…" She tried to break off their hold.

"Oh trust us, sweetheart. We've gone here plenty of times before." Derrick said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Dirk said, giving her a sleazy grin. "The only question _you_ have to answer is…which of us will you have first?"

Anna's eyes went wide with both fear and disgust. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she hated herself for being naive enough to trust these two strangers. Using what energy she had left, she wrestled away from the two men and ran in the other direction where they came from. She quickly glanced behind her to find the men hot on her trail. She rounded a corner but at the same time she slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground hard. Slightly dazed, she touched a hand to her forehead and gasped upon seeing spots of blood on her fingertips. By the time she got back to her feet, her assailants had caught up with her.

"Guys please…stop. Leave me alone."

"Nonsense, we _insist _you come along! It's for your own good." Dirk grabbed her arm and harshly twisted it behind her back.

Crying out in pain, Anna shoved her foot backwards into the man's groin. Dirk growled in pain as he dropped to his knees, releasing her. To make up ground, Derrick stepped forward, and Anna retaliated by slashing him in the face with her nails, hard enough to draw some blood. Then she stomped his foot and ran out of the alley, but right into an armed guard.

"Stop her!" Derrick shouted to the guard, who then promptly seized the princess. "She has laid an assaulting hand on members of the crown!" He said, limping forward to Anna. He gripped her chin hard and sneered. "Lock her in the dungeons. It'll give our pretty little minx time to cool off."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: From Prisoner to Princess

Prince Hans waved to the guard to unlock the doors to the dungeons. In his hand was a simple food tray. Once allowed entry, he made his way down the windy set of stairs. The further he went down, the colder the air got. At the bottom, he made his way through what could be considered a "labyrinth" of cells, purposefully designed to make sure escaped prisoners don't get too far.

Finally, Hans stopped in front of one of the barred doors. The man inside was tall with traces of what would have been a muscular build. Prison life has shrunken his frame due to lack of activity and nourishment. The man had green eyes, messy auburn hair and a growing beard. His clothes were dirty and tattered. He wasn't tightly manacled to the wall, but he was confined in handcuffs which had a long enough chain so he could pace around with limited distance.

"Good evening, Phillip." Han said, getting the man's attention.

"Hans!" Phillip smiled, rising from his seat on his creaky cot and coming as close to the bars as the chains would allow. "What brings you down my way?"

"Dinner." Hans slipped the tray through the opening at the floor. "I see you're still down here rotting."

"'Till death, dear brother," Phillip smiled wryly. "I don't mind it too much though. At least I'm far away from Frederick." The ninth brother chuckled. "Although, the ability to shave, bathe, and eat some real meat would be nice…"

Hans shook his head. "You brought this sentence upon yourself. Killing the princess of Maldonia and with her your unborn child…tsk tsk."

"She was unfaithful." Phillip shrugged. "I was well within my rights."

"Not according to her father. He nearly waged war, from what I heard. The heir to the throne killed. So much for lineage."

"Hey, the king has three other daughters. No big deal." Phillip changed the subject. "So, how was Arendelle? This is the first time you're visiting me since you've returned."

"Well… the Queen's coronation was nice. Although, in a matter of days I was engaged, temporary ruler of Arendelle charged with treason and imprisoned. Oh, and thrown off a boat."

Phillip burst out laughing. "I sense there's a long story hiding in there somewhere."

Hans shrugged. "It's not all that shocking considering this family's history. Suffice to say, Father showed me a lot more leniency than I probably deserved. Of course, I didn't tell him _everything_… there are certain parts best left private."

"Any chance you'll give me the juicy details?"

"You mean like what the princess and I were up to when we were alone?" Hans gave a wicked grin, "No, I'll leave it all to your imagination."

"You brat…" Phillip rolled his eyes. He glanced away for a moment, and then turned back to Hans. "Hey, what do you know about the new prisoner the guards threw down here?"

"It's news to me. When did this happen?"

"They brought her in a few hours ago." Phillip gestured to a cell diagonal to his. "She's a mess. Pretty, but a mess."

Hans walked over and peered into the other cell. Sure enough there was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair huddled on the small cot. Her hair was a complete mess and hung loose over her shoulders, hiding some of her face. Her skin was pale and sickly. Hans leaned against her barred door and stared at her, taking notice of her whole body shivering. He wondered if it was out of fear or chills, perhaps both.

"Poor girl." Hans said, turning his head to face his brother. "She looks worse than you do."

"Always the charmer, Hans."

Hans turned back to the prisoner. "You're right, she is pretty. Too bad she's stuck down here for who knows how…" His voice trailed off as he took another look at her and realized how familiar it was. _That face, that hair…it couldn't be, could it? _Hans knelt down trying to get a better look. _Oh gods…it IS. _

"Anna?!"

"Who's 'Anna'?" Phillip asked, "Friend of yours from the village?"

Hans didn't answer. His gaze was frozen on the princess. _How did she end up locked down here? Why is she even in the Southern Isles?! Did Elsa send here to spy on us? _He mentally dismissed that one. Elsa may not be on good terms with his kingdom, she may be despising the crown, but she wouldn't sink so low as to covertly send her little sister into a dangerous mission without any kind of protection. Hans was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed her body stopped shivering. Her stillness brought a bad feeling from his gut. _Not good… _

Without giving it a second thought, he dashed past his brother's cell and out of the dungeons. As he ran up the staircase he could hear his brother's confused voice call after him. Hans didn't stop for anything. As he passed through the castle's corridors he essentially knocked down anyone standing in his way, most of them being his brothers.

"Geez Hans. Slow down!"

"Someone's in a hurry."

"He looks terrified! I bet he's being chased by a mouse!" One brother jest.

Finally Hans made it to the King's private study. He burst in without knocking, startling King Alexander and Prince Frederick who were hard at work.

"Hans you idiot…" Frederick growled, rising from his seat. "How dare you barge in here with no disregard for-"

"Silence, my son," King Alexander said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He then turned to Hans, who was now out of breath from running so far. "Now Hans, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

Hans made his way to the desk and leaned forward, putting both hands on the wood to stabilize him. "You need to fetch the doctor… prisoner ill…" He managed to get out between panting.

"What?!" Frederick snapped. "Since when do you care about the well-being of the traitors to the crown?"

Hans shook his head, regaining his full height. "No traitor- It's Princess Anna!"

"Surely this is some deception of yours." Frederick sneered. "Some trick to break some drudged friend of yours from behind bars."

"Hans…" The King began, "There is no princess locked in our dungeons. You're clearly mistaken. I would never be daft enough to imprison a member of the royal house that I'm begging for peace!"

Hans glared at his father and brother. "You think I would run like mad from the dungeons all the way up here for some nobody?!" He slammed his fist into the desk. "I know the princess better than anyone in this whole castle. I assure you, it's her! And she needs help. NOW."

"Alright Hans," The king said, moving towards the door. "I'll humor you. Take us to this 'princess'. Come along, Frederick."

Hans led the two back towards the dungeons. Phillip glanced up from his seat and immediately stood once he saw his father and older brother coming through the hall. He gave a curt bow.

"Father…"

"Phillip." Alexander said. "What do you know of a princess being locked down here?"

"Princess? I don't know about that, but there's a young woman in that cell there," he pointed. "Hans saw her and went nuts."

Frederick scoffed, "Probably some harlot with similar features." He walked over to the cell in question and looked at Anna and noted her sickly complexion. "Well she's certainly sick, that much is true." He turned to glare at his younger brother.

Hans crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guards!" The king bellowed. Immediately, an armed soldier hurried to the king's side. "Open this cell immediately." The guard promptly replied and the king swung open the door and entered the cell. Hans and Frederick both watched curious to their father's reaction. The monarch knelt down beside the cot and looked at Anna. He did sense some familiarity from her. Now, whether or not she was the real princess was yet to be determined. He took his gloved hand and gently moved some of the hair away from her face. He touched his hand to her forehead, and even through his glove he could feel how cold she was. King Alexander then turned to Hans. "Has she said anything to you?"

"No. She's been like this ever since I saw her."

Alexander sighed and turned back to the princess. He spotted her satchel on the ground and picked it up. "Perhaps there is something in here that will give us the answers we seek." He proceeded to dump out the contents on the floor and fished through them: a compass, empty coin pouch and several water-damaged pieces of parchment. _Nothing of interest._ As he returned the items to the satchel, one of the papers caught his eye. He picked up one which still had readable ink smears. He couldn't make out many of the words, but the top of the page had a specific symbol. Alexander recognized it immediately: a royal crest. _My dear girl…how did you come upon us in such a state?_

"Guard! Fetch the doctor immediately!" He shouted.

"Yes, your Majesty."

The king then scooped up Anna and passed her off to the elder prince. "Frederick, take her upstairs, give her a room and fetch the female staff. Have them clean her up and give her a sleeping garment to wear. And make sure her room is warm." He motioned to Hans. "Have Steward go to the village and find Lilith. Bring her to my chambers at once."

"Father?" The prince took her gently with a dumbfounded expression. "You want _me_ to carry her? Surely a servant—"

"What, that girl is too heavy for you?" Hans smirked as he left the dungeons, pleased to get a one-up on his older brother.

"Do not question my orders. Go!" The king demanded.

Frederick growled at Hans as he started off. "So much to-do over some girl…"

"Show the utmost respect, Frederick. You're carrying Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Southern Isles

Princes Hans and Frederick leaned against the corridor wall as their father paced in front of Anna's bedroom door. Time seemed to pass so slowly. The men managed to get Anna upstairs quickly. The maids had stripped the princess of her damp garments and managed to give her a warm wash. One of them even donated a long nightgown for the princess to wear until proper clothes could be gotten for her. No suitable garments existed in the castle since the only royal residents were men.

"What I demand to know is why a princess ended up being locked in our dungeons." Alexander said, bitter.

"Perhaps she's here to spy on us." Frederick suggested with an uncaring tone. "And now she got caught."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hans said. "Queen Elsa is no fool. She cares too much for her sister to send her off like that."

"Well then, _Hans_," Frederick snapped. "Why don't you—"He was cut off when the door opened and the head maid poked her head out. "Your majesties, you may enter now." She bowed as the royals moved past her into the bedroom.

Princess Anna lay in the middle of the bed. The blankets were pulled up to her chest, and her arms rested on top of the covers at her sides. One of them was completely wrapped in bandages and bent slightly so her hand draped over her stomach. Her head, with some wrapping over the cut on her forehead, was propped up slightly with extra pillows and her hair, no longer a tangled mess, was draped over her left shoulder in a loose braid. Her skin remained extremely pale, but it no longer held that sickly complexion it did in the castle dungeons.

As the King and his sons entered, the doctor was just rising off of the side of Anna's bed. In his hand was a roll of wrapping that he was gathering together to put back into his medical bag.

"Well, your prognosis, Doctor?" Frederick ordered.

"Her highness is very ill." The doctor replied, packing up his bag. I suspect she's caught flu. Chills, a bit of a fever, she's severely dehydrated and malnourished. I also treated her injuries. There's a bottle of tonic on her bedside table to help with the symptoms." He gestured on his own body, "Some of her ribs were bruised, but I was able to stop the swelling. With plenty of rest and minimal physical activity, she will heal just fine." He rose up his arms when he saw the alarm on the king's face. "Fear not, your Majesty. Nothing appears to be broken."

Hans moved closer to the bed and pointed to Anna's wrapped arm. "And this?"

"I imagine she got into a struggle with a man. Quite recently, I'm afraid. There was a large hand-print bruise on her skin. With time it will heal, though she should keep the wrapping tight for several days."

King Alexander moved over to the window and peered through the curtains, watching the snow fall outside. "Has she spoken? Has she revealed anything?"

"No. She's been out this entire time. But I do have a theory…."

"Speak." Frederick said.

"The maids brought me the clothes her highness was wearing when you found her. They were completely drenched. She must have been in contact with water. Lots of it."

"The seas were rough last night," Frederick noted. "Perhaps she was caught in the storm."

"Dear child…" The king sighed and started ushering the men out of the bedroom. "Let's leave her to her slumber."

The doctor closed the door behind him and bowed to the King and princes. "Keep her in bed at least until her fever breaks and she is strong enough to move around. Please send for me should her condition turn for the worse."

"Thank you, Doctor." Frederick nodded, waving the man off.

When the three of them were alone, the king turned to his sons. "She will need to be carefully monitored. And let us be clear that word of the Princess' condition are not to leave these castle walls. I do not want any sort of rumors to spread, especially since the truth is not yet known."

"Yes, father." Frederick answered. The king turned to Hans, who wasn't really paying attention. The young prince was staring intently at Anna's bedroom, as if he could see through the walls.

"Hans?"

"Yes, of course." Hans said quickly. "As you command, father."

Frederick watched Hans, and then smirked. "I have an idea. Let us leave Princess Anna's care in Hans' capable hands."

"…wait, WHAT?!" Hans hissed, glaring at his older brother. "Why me?"

"She was your fiancée, was she not? You are a familiar face. It will keep her calm while she's healing."

King Alexander nodded slowly. "You have a point, my son. I approve of this." He turned to Hans. "Until she is healed and her strength returned, you will be in charge of her well-being. Be her escort. A friendly face will only do her good. And besides…after your debacle in Arendelle months ago, this could be the one moment we need to regain Queen Elsa's trust." With that, the king walked down the corridor to return to his chamber.

Hans stood there, jaw dropped and dumbstruck. He looked at his brother as if demanding an explanation. Frederick merely leaned close and gave a wicked grin. "Oh Hans, not liking your new assignment?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course," The elder sneered. "For four months now I've heard you mumbling to our brothers about your disdain for the royal sisters of Arendelle. For four months I've been making your life miserable, but now I think this will finally top everything: forcing you to _care for_ the girl you loathe the most." He grinned. "Such poetic justice, is it not?" He cackled as he left Hans standing there with looks that could kill.

* * *

Lilith stood nervously in the King's private chamber, waiting for him to return. This wasn't her first time standing in the castle, but it's been years. Twenty-three, to be exact. All she could wonder is why the King would summon her after all this time. Her palms became sweaty just thinking about it.

The doors opened, and King Alexander entered.

"Your Majesty!" She exclaimed, giving a respectful curtsey.

"You may rise, Lilith. It has been a long time, but good to see you."

"Of course it's a pleasure to be sought as audience for you, your grace." She smiled. "What is it I can do for you?"

"I may have need of your services, if you're still interested. And, of course, if you've retained your skills after all these long years..."

"I can assure your Majesty, my credentials are just as fresh as they were they day I was dismissed from your employ. I would be pleased to serve the royal family again."

"I'm glad to hear that." Alexander smiled, sitting in his chair behind the desk. "The position is temporary, I'll admit. But I can compensate you well for your efforts. With this winter, I'm sure you could profit from the extra coin in your purse."

"Of course, sir. What must be done?"

"There's a young woman upstairs, a princess. I need you to look after her for the duration of her stay. She is ill, and will need assistance. Prince Hans will be her caretaker while she remains, however she needs a woman for her personal care. You are qualified as a lady's maid, after all."

Lilith smiled. "I would be honored to serve the Princess any way I can. How shall I proceed?"

"My maids have already cleaned her up for the doctor, but she has no clothes. Well, she doesn't have any that are wearable any longer." He set a pouch full of gold coins on his desk and gestured for her to take them. "I seem to recall seamstress as one of your best credentials. Tomorrow I want you to meet her, gather what information you need. Use these coins for your materials. I trust from your history here, you are fully knowledgeable on the proper dressings of a princess."

She smiled. "I am."

"Excellent. You may return home to pack whatever belongings you may require. I want you to remain here at the castle until she departs. I will send half of your payment to your husband at the tavern; the rest will remain with you. Take with it my thanks, and deepest gratitude."

* * *

Hans paced back and forth angrily outside of Anna's bedroom for a long while. Frederick's curveball really got to him. If there was one thing he hated, it was when his older brother, or any of them for that matter, caught him off guard. Although he was the 'kid brother' and a good twelve years younger than Frederick, he hated being treated like a child needed to be scolded. His brothers always knew how to get under his skin.

After flexing his fingers, venting his frustration a little, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Anna was still asleep. Hans made his way over to the bed and sat down at the edge. She seemed so peaceful laying there while merely two hours earlier she was curled up like a ball, shivering to death and frightened. It didn't surprise him that Frederick didn't believe she was a princess. Her torn, dirty clothes and disheveled hair made her appear like a woman of the streets using her own commodities as income. Amazing how the bath and tentative care created such a transformation.

For a short while, Hans was regretting even telling his father Anna was locked down below the castle. After all, he hated her and her sister for foiling his plans in Arendelle. Nothing would have pleased him more than for the tables to turn, and for him to see Anna shackled to a cold, dank dungeon cell, humiliated and ignored, just as he felt during his journey back to the Southern Isles. She was nothing more to him now. Their previous relationship was over, and he had the broken nose to prove it. However, at that moment when he saw Anna suffering below, something in him snapped. Maybe it was because she was sickly. Or perhaps she was there by mistake, but that had yet to be determined. When he saw her shivering form, his gut told him this was wrong, her whole situation was wrong. He needed to get her help. But what would have happened should she have died down there? Queen Elsa would be livid, peace between their two kingdoms would never be recovered; not that he really cared about that anyway. His only concern was the princess. _His princess:_ the one girl he never really wanted to see again. What would he even say to her? Certainly would not be "sorry", because he wasn't. He sighed and patted her uninjured hand gently. "Sleep well, Anna."

As he rose and headed for the door, he heard a soft groan behind her.

Anna had woken up.

"…wha'? She mumbled quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. Anna blinked a few times to get the blurs out of her vision and then took a look at her surroundings: a large, ornately decorated bedroom with a warm glow thanks to the fire burning in the fireplace. Ah, fire. Finally she wasn't feeling as cold as an ice cube. This definitely wasn't where she fell asleep. For one thing, the bed she was lying in was far more comfortable, and soft! She cocked her head to the side and noticed the back of a man standing near the door. "Where…where am I?" she asked, weakly.

This was it, the point of no return. Hans took a deep breath, exhaled, and then turned around to face her, taking a few steps closer and leaning on the tall foot-board post of the bed.

"Somewhere safe," he swallowed. "Welcome Anna, to the Southern Isles."

"…Hans?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shut In

"Nice to see you too." He said dryly, crossing his arms.

Anna used her good hand to prop her up slightly, feeling the pain in her ribs and bad arm by moving. She then desperately grabbed the bed-sheet up to her collarbone in an effort to maintain her modesty, even though the nightgown she was wearing fully covered her up. "Why are you in here? Get out!"

"Well that's awfully rude," He began, flashing a smug grin, "Especially to the man who's responsible for your care right now."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. This wasn't making any sense to her. By her accounts he should be in prison for what he did to her and Elsa. Instead, he was invading her space while she wasn't even properly dressed. "Why aren't YOU the one locked up? I thought Elsa informed your king of your crimes!"

"Oh she did, and I gave my side of the story. Well, it seems my father preferred my retelling of the events and took the side of leniency."

"You should be punished…locked up... _Something_!" Anna growled.

"My elder brother placed me in charge of you while you're here. That's punishment enough."

"YOU?" She asked, shocked. "Now I feel loads better." She said with sarcasm. "What, is he afraid I'll kill the King and take over the kingdom?"

"Very funny, Anna," He started for the door, but turned around again to face her. "But you couldn't be more wrong. You're sick, you're injured, and now thanks to my father and older brother, I have to take care of you. And I dont take much pleasure in being your babysitter."

Suddenly it all came back to her. She remembered huddling like a little royal ball on that lump of a mattress in the dungeons, fighting to stay warm; running through the city streets, begging strangers for their generosity and kindness; more importantly, she remembers being shipwrecked far from home. Far from Arendelle.

"N-no!" She stammered, roughly throwing the blankets off of her. "I don't want your help." She stumbled off the bed, and once she was free from the heavy bedding and her bare feet hit the cold floor, she realized how cold and weak she truly was. Few steps forward and she started to crumble to the floor; that is, until a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her upright to her feet. She looked up as she leaned into Han's chest for support, her hands clinging to the lapels on his grey jacket. "I-I need to get to Arendelle. Get me a ship!"

"You're in no position to make demands, Princess." He said smugly. "And you're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly. "Let me go!" She looked up into his face and noticed his dark expression. "Why…why are you looking at me like that?"

Hans gave her a dark grin and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh this just reminds me of our last tender moment together. You and I, _alone_, in a fire lit room, your clinging to me like your life depended on it." He leaned his face in a tiny bit closer to hers. "Even after all this time, nothing has changed. I'm surprised you haven't begged me to kiss you yet."

"You pig." She tried to push him away but she was still far too weak. Her one arm was useless to her right now. She couldn't escape his grasp if she tried.

Hans enjoyed this moment toying with her. "Not a pig, but your savior. I'm the one who demanded your release from our dungeons. You wouldn't even be in this warm, comfortable position if it weren't for me."

"I'd hardly call being in your arms _comfortable_." She spat, trying to push on him again with no success.

"A shame really. You could have been. If situations had changed, we could have been married by now. You would have been in my arms plenty of times," He grinned, "And in my bed."

"Ugh, just stop. You're making me sick." She squirmed.

Hans laughed and scooped her into his arms just as her legs gave out. "You're already sick, Princess."

"What makes you think I won't tell your father and everyone else what you've done to me? To Elsa? It seems no one knows the real truth." She glared at him.

Hans only smirked. "Oh Anna…" He used the same tones he did when he broke her heart. "You wouldn't dare do that. Not now that I saved your life. I could have let you die down there, remember? Dear Princess… I could even go so far as to say your own life belongs to me. You know quite well what I'm capable of."

_He's right…he saved my life. I guess I do owe him for that one. Humph. I wonder if his brothers would even believe me if I tried telling them what happened. Who knows what they're like…? Hans is such a smooth-talker. How else could he have escaped any real punishment?! _

Anna started struggling in his arms when he headed for the bed. She feared the worst was about to happen, but then she felt herself tossed a little too roughly back onto the blankets. She landed on her injured side and winced in pain. "OW! Some…some caregiver you're turning out to be." She repositioned herself on her back and smoothened out her nightgown.

"I have a difficult patient." He replied and pulled the covers back over her. "Now get some sleep."

She growled. "I don't want sleep. I want to go home…to Arendelle! Don't think you can order me about. I'm a princess!"

"And I'm a _prince._ And this is _my_ kingdom. Home-field-advantage gives me the authority where you're concerned." He moved over to the fireplace and grabbed one of the tools for the fire.

"Wait, stop!" Anna cried. "Don't do-…" she stopped herself when she realized he was only shifting the logs so the flames wouldn't extinguish themselves. "Nevermind…"

"What, did you think I was going to put it out?" He smirked.

Anna blushed. "Isn't that what you're good at? Removing all sources of heat so your weak and sickly princess can freeze to death?"

"Oh Anna…" He shook his head. "Why kill you if I have nothing to gain from it?"

She sunk down lower beneath the covers and rubbed her arm. "Just go. At least then I can get dressed. This gown itches."

"As much as I'd _love_ to stick around for that, you have nothing else to wear. The maids are still trying to dry off your clothes." Hans moved to the door and opened it. "Just go back to sleep. The sooner you recover, hopefully the sooner we can get out of each other's lives." With that he closed the door behind him.

Anna distinctly heard the sound of the door locking. _Smooth, Hans. Lock me in. Where am I supposed to run to? I can't even do that!_ She puffed a breath angrily and closed her eyes so sleep could overcome her. After all, she had nothing else to do.

* * *

Anna woke the next morning to the sensation of a cold stick pushing into her mouth. She quickly jerked her head out of the way and opened her eyes. "Hey!"

"Your highness!" An older woman exclaimed, quickly dropping to her knees. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you!"

"It's okay… I guess, but what are…" Anna's voice trailed off as she stared at the woman before her. "I know you…don't I? You're that woman from the tavern! …I think?"

The woman nodded. "Please, your highness, you may call me Lilith. I'm here to serve you."

"But…you work in the bar. Why are you here with me now?" Anna asked, very confused.

"I used to be a ladies maid here at the castle for many years," Lilith smiled. "But then my services were no longer required and so I moved back to the village. That is, until now."

Anna became curious. "Why, what happened?"

"Her majesty, the Queen was my employer. But she succumbed to the overbearing stress of childbirth. She passed twenty-three years ago. And with a royal household of all men, well… I wasn't needed."

"That's so tragic…" Anna gave her a sad nod. "Did the child survive?"

"Oh yes. Prince Hans was born quite healthy, but I'm sure you could imagine…giving birth to thirteen children does take its toll on the body." Lilith sighed sadly. "Bless her heart; she gave out just as the young master came into the world."

Anna didn't know quite what to say. Hans had never mentioned his mother to her before during their brief courtship, but then again, why would he have? Her existence wouldn't have changed any part of his master plan. But now, Anna wondered if his mother's absence in his life was partially the cause of his unfavorable behaviors.

"Well…" Lilith spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "We best get back to our duties, no?"

Anna scoffed and leaned back into her pillows. "My duties… Hans, that is, _Prince Hans_ expects me to lay here until my miraculous recovery." She sighed. "I've been shut out most of my life…now I'm shut _in._"

"His highness is only looking out for your best interests, Milady." Lilith said with a smile, placing the thermometer back into Anna's mouth. "He truly cares for your well-being. Such a gentleman, that one."

_Oh…if only you knew the truth… _

"Well?" Anna asked once the thermometer was removed.

"Your fever remains high." The maid replied, dabbing a cold damp cloth on Anna's forehead. "You will still require time to regain your strength. His highness mentioned to me you could barely stand last night."

"He overreacted." Anna replied dryly. "I think he'd rather have me rot in here." Anna's eyes went wide for a moment, and then looked desperately at Lilith. "Did I just say that out loud?" Lilith nodded. _Oops… _

"Milady, I don't know what goes on between you and the Prince, but I can assure you, he wants nothing more than to see you well again."

"If you say so…" Anna sighed, looking down at her lap.

It was time to change the subject. Lilith then removed the blankets off the princess and helped her to her feet. "Come, stand here…"

"Why?" Anna did as she was told, one hand grasping the bed post to keep her stable. She tried her hardest to hide her legs wobbling.

"I need to measure you for some garments." Lilith said. "I'm a skilled seamstress, and after being the Queen's attendant for many years, I know a thing or two on how to dress a lady of royal status." She smiled and grabbed her measuring tape and wrapped it around Anna, scribbling down her measurements on a piece of parchment. "Now tell me, what colors do you like?"

Anna blinked. "Colors? Green, I guess… brown, tan? I don't really have a preference. I'll appreciate anything you can give me." She smiled weakly, scratching at her arm again. "Anything to be rid of this itchy rag…"

Lilith laughed a little, and then quickly silenced herself. "Of course, your highness. I'll have something suitable for you by this evening."

"That's fast!" Anna exclaimed. "I thought these things took time!"

"Milady, I used to be at Queen Miriam's beckon call. Many times I worked without much notice. I can assure you, I work with both speed and accuracy."

Anna climbed back into bed and got warm under the blankets once more. "I trust you."

Lilith smiled and gathered her supplies to leave. "Should you need me, there's a chord hanging beside the bed. Just give it a tug and I'll come right over. And the tonic there is for you if you come under a spell, your highness."

Anna nodded as Lilith exited the room. Once again, she heard the click of the door locking. She wondered if Hans had been standing outside the whole time. Anna groaned at her situation. She was stuck in a foreign kingdom with her worst enemy, and not even at her best. He made her feel so powerless before, as if her royal status meant nothing. His crude comments irritated her, and his tone made it clear he was enjoying toying with her feelings, taking advantage of her weakened state.

She tried to get Hans out of her head for the time being and focused on the present. She now had a lady's maid. Even at home in Arendelle, Anna never had a personal attendant. Since most of the staff had been let go when she and Elsa were children, it had been just Kai and Gerda, with a few maids here and there. Anna always did everything herself, even the day of Elsa's coronation. She was a low-key princess, and liked it. But now, perhaps having Lilith around wouldn't be a bad idea. She was rather weakened by her turmoil at sea and in the village and could use an extra hand. Not to mention, this woman was far nicer and more sincere than Hans could ever be.

Anna knew she couldn't trust Hans. Regardless of the circumstances they both found themselves in, she knew she had to remain guarded. The Prince was manipulative, in every way possible. At least with her maid, she had someone she could hopefully confide in. Anna smiled, reveling in the fact that she may have just found herself an ally in the Southern Isles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Devastation

Queen Elsa sat in her private chambers with her head in her hands. The air in the room had turned cold a while ago, and snow was falling fast, giving everything a decent covering of white. On the desk in front of the queen was an opened letter from Malengrad with the worst possible news Elsa could have received.

Anna was to have been due back in Arendelle days ago. Elsa had gotten worried, so she wrote back to her new allies, hoping they would respond that the princess had decided to stay longer and she was currently en route. Instead, the letter revealed Anna left on time, but the afternoon after her departure, wreckage from a ship washed along Malengrad's shoreline. Wreckage of a ship from Arendelle; the _princess' _ship.

Elsa's worst fears were realized. Her little sister, the one person she was so careful to protect her entire life, succumbed to the same horrifying death that took her own parents. She was so distraught that ice was beginning to cover her desk. Elsa took notice.

"No! Conceal…don't feel. Don't feel!" She sighed. _I can't lose control…it's already winter, we don't need a winter's winter! No magical blizzards…Control yourself! _She took a deep breath. _Think of Anna…her warmth, kindness… so generous, so full of love…_

"Oh Anna…." Elsa sobbed, succumbing to her grief. After a long while, she lifted her head and re-read the letter over and over, as if time would have changed the words on the page. _I'll have to tell Kristoff. And Olaf… they'll be heartbroken. _

Once she finally regained her regal composure, she left her chambers and headed for the stables. She knew Kristoff and Sven would be there. During the winter months, Kristoff like to stay and keep Sven company, despite the fact that Elsa offered him lodging within the castle. He was the Official Ice Master and Deliverer. He didn't have to sleep in the hay.

When she pushed open the door to the stables, she could see Sven and Kristoff sitting comfortably in the hay. Kristoff was leaning against his trusted companion and playing his lute softly. Neither of them noticed the monarch enter. She approached them quietly. What composure she had during the walk there had melted away.

"Kristoff?"

The Ice Harvester looked up when his name was called. Upon seeing the queen he quickly rose to his feet and bowed. "Your Majesty!" He said. "Uh, hi." He had never seen her in the stables before. He shifted his stance nervously.

"I have…news…" She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Kristoff took notice of her posture. Her back was hunched over slightly and she had her arms crossed. Overall she seemed very insecure, which was strange for her. _She said there was news... oh no. _"Is it about Anna?"

Elsa nodded. "There was…an accident." She started, but stopped to try and fight off the flow of tears again. Instead, she held out the letter for Kristoff to take. "It's from Malengrad."

Kristoff took the paper and read over it once, twice, three times to be sure the first two were real. "Anna…she's gone?" He asked quietly. "Anna…" He sank to the ground and looked at Sven. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Everything had been going well for him ever since the frozen summer. Thanks to his new title as the Official Ice Master, his ice business has been booming and better than ever. Elsa and Anna became his new family. Sure he had the trolls, but there was something nice about being a part of a human family. But now that family was broken.

Kristoff started to regret how hard he worked during the summer and fall months. He spent most of his time in the mountains, and not much in Arendelle. His and Anna's relationship was still just getting started. They did kiss once when she got him his sleigh, but it was also a spur of the moment reaction. Kristoff sighed. They had decided to take things slow, to make sure she had enough time to heal emotionally after what Hans did to her. The last thing Kristoff wanted was to rush into a relationship just because of "true love". That's what started the frozen summer in the first place. They hadn't seen each other much since then.

The ice harvester was thrown from his thoughts when he felt Sven give him a slobbering lick on his cheek. He looked at his reindeer and received an equally mournful look. "I know, buddy." He turned to look up at the Queen. "Who else knows?"

Elsa sighed. "Just us. I haven't told the staff yet."

"What must be done?"

"We'll hold a memorial on the grounds… we'll put a marker on the hilltop beside my parents." Elsa trembled. "They were lost at sea as well."

"Queen Elsa…" Kristoff started, a little unsure what to say. "I…I'm so sorry…"

Elsa nodded, and then started for the door to the stables. "We'll…we'll make a-arrangements later." She blinked back tears. "I need to go…I have to go." The queen rushed out and back up to the castle. She locked herself into her bedroom and lay down onto her bed, letting her grief overcome her.

Meanwhile in the stables, Kristoff looked at the letter still in his hands. "They found wreckage, but no bodies."

"_The sea must've carried them off_." Kristoff said on behalf of Sven.

"Yeah…" Kristoff sniffled. "I can't imagine what Anna was going through…she must've been so scared, so alone. And now we're all alone… I guess…" he paused, thinking over what Sven just 'said'. "Wait…the sea carried them off! No bodies!"

Sven gave his friend a dumbfounded look.

"What if Anna managed to get away?" He asked, frantic for any glimmer of hope. "Maybe she abandoned ship before it sank!"

"_You shouldn't get your hopes up_."

"You're right…but I have to. If there's still a chance…we have to find out!" Kristoff exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran up to the castle.

* * *

"You summoned me, your Majesty?" Lilith asked, curtsying in the doorway to the King's study.

"Ah yes, Lilith. Please sit down." Alexander gestured to a chair. "How is our resident princess?"

"She's making a slow but steady recovery. Some of her strength has returned, and I brought her some supper earlier. Now it's just a matter of getting that fever down. Prince Hans is very adamant that she remain in bed until she has made a full recovery, but I feel differently, Milord."

"How so?"

"She confides in me, sir. Her highness told me about her confinement as a youth. I know what she would like more than anything is to leave her bedroom and at least stretch her legs."

"Then her wish will be granted. How soon would you recommend?"

Lilith thought for a moment. "I would say once her fever breaks, your Majesty. With luck the next day or so, as long as she doesn't take a turn for the worse."

"It is settled then. And once the princess is out and about, have Prince Hans bring her to me."

"Yes, your majesty."

"After all," King Alexander smiled. "I want our royal guest to feel as welcome as possible." Lilith nodded. "You may return to your duties. And keep up the good work, Lilith." He nodded to the maid as she left the study. Alexander then turned and walked to the window. He clasped his hands tightly behind his back and smiled at his reflection in the window.

_Excellent. The time is almost here; time to set my plans into motion… _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! I love hearing from you all and am so happy you like how the events are turning out! There's plenty more planned out for the next few chapters. More awesome is coming! **

Chapter 8: Royal Introductions

"Breathe in, your highness!" Lilith smiled as she tied the laces on the back of Anna's bodice.

"Oh wow, too tight!" Anna swallowed. "Is this really necessary? I'm just leaving the room, I'm not getting married! …or am I?" She joked and looked down at herself and placed her hand over her stomach as Lilith finished with the laces. "Don't you think this is a bit too fancy?"

"Of course not," Lilith replied. "But first impressions are very important. It's my job to make sure you look your absolute best for his Majesty the king."

"I'm pretty sure they got their first impression of me already, 'Princess Anna of Arendelle and street-walker of the Southern Isles'." Anna sighed.

"Now, that was an unfortunate circumstance." Lilith led her to the full length mirror. "Well?"

Anna admired her reflection in the mirror. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant bun much like the one she styled for Elsa's coronation. She was dressed in a long green gown with puffed long sleeves and a high collar with silver buttons leading down to a black corset-styled bodice. The green skirt loosely hugged her figure at the hips and then flared out at her thighs all the way to the floor. Anna did a little spin and watched her skirts twirl around her legs. "I love it! It's beautiful!"

"A much better improvement from the rags we found you in, Milady." Lilith smiled. She opened her mouth to speak again when there was an impatient knocking at the door. The maid hurried over and swung open the door. Prince Hans was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Is she ready yet?" he asked with a slight irritation in his tone. Lilith let him inside the room and gestured to Anna standing at the mirror.

"We had just finished." Lilith said. "How does she look?"

Hans glanced over at Anna and looked her up and down. "Like a princess."

Anna turned to him and half-smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Lilith smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." She left the room.

Hans waited for the door to close before he advanced on Anna. "That's quite the look for you."

"Thanks!" Anna couldn't help but grin, though she started to suspect Hans. He had just given her two compliments in the last few minutes. Something must be up.

"Do you realize how long I have been standing out there waiting for you? My father is rather impatient."

Anna grinned. "I take it a long time. Maybe I should have Lilith bring more of the fancier apparel. I do like taking my _sweet ol' time…_" She spun around and curtsied slightly for him, just to prove her point.

"You'd do that just to get on my nerves, wouldn't you?" Hans sneered.

"Of course. If I get to be your well-deserved punishment, I better milk it for all its worth."

"You're only punishing yourself." Hans said. "You're stuck with me all the same."

"I'm trying not to think about that part." Anna said, lifting her skirts to slip her feet into her shoes.

Hans chuckled. "You can't have it both ways, Princess." Gently, he reached for her hand. "C'mon, let's go. The king is waiting."

Anna walked past him without taking his hand and started down the hall. "So I'm meeting your father? Then what?"

Hans shrugged. "A tour of the castle, then you'll dine with all of us tonight. I hope you're prepared."

"Prepared for what, eating real food?" Anna raised her brow.

"No; meeting my brothers."

* * *

The guards opened the doors to the throne room, and then Anna and Hans entered. Anna looked around the large chamber as they made their way to the throne. Each side of the room had large windows framed with deep red and gold curtains. Between each window were tall marble columns that reached the vaulted ceiling. Anna's first impression of the room was 'magnificent'. The room itself was not too much larger than the throne in Arendelle, the design and décor in this chamber created the illusion of grandeur. When Anna looked forward again, she noticed the single throne atop the steps was empty.

"Where's the king?" Anna leaned over and whispered to Hans. "I thought you said he was waiting…"

Hans looked down at her and smirked. "I just said that so you'd hurry up."

"I hate you…"

"And I you," Hans chuckled. "At least we agree on one thing."

The side doors opened and the heavyset King Alexander entered the throne room. He walked over and stopped several paces in front of Anna. "Princess Anna." He smiled and gave a nod.

Anna curtsied. "Your Majesty," She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you.

"The feeling is mutual, Milady." Alexander said, motioning for her and Hans to come forward into his private chambers. Once inside, he motioned for the guards to leave them for privacy. "You gave us quite the scare."

"I'm sorry…" Anna said, not knowing quite what to say. She took in King Alexander's appearance and noticed the family resemblance between him and Hans.

Alexander shook his head and waved to the couch. Anna and Hans sat down beside one another. "What I would like to know is how you arrived in our land. Our doctor had his own theories, but I want to hear it from you personally."

Anna swallowed. "I was returning to Arendelle from Malengrad when my ship was caught in a storm. The ship was being destroyed, so the Captain put me in a lifeboat to try and get me back to shore. I just washed ashore here…"

Alexander nodded. "You're quite lucky. There have been several storms plaguing these southern waters for weeks now. We have lost many ships to nature's icy wrath." He moved towards the window and clasped his hands behind his back. "It was lucky Prince Hans found you when he did. You were quite ill in our dungeons. And I fully apologize for any and all mistreatment on behalf of my people and royal guard. If we knew who you were…"

"No no, it's fine…" Anna said, starting a nervous ramble. "I mean, it's not fine, but I was lost and confused and I didn't exactly-"She stopped when she realized she was babbling. "Sorry." She said meekly. Her hands began nervously fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt.

The king dismissed it. "Relax, princess. I am only pleased your recovery has been a successful one."

Anna nodded. "Yes, and I thank you, and Lilith, and…"though she hated to admit it, "Prince Hans, for taking care of me during my time of need. But I really need to get back to Arendelle as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." The king replied.

Those were definitely not the words Anna wanted to hear. She had her heart set on sailing back to her own kingdom once she had recovered from her illness. And although her ribs were still sore and her arm remained tightly wrapped, the illness she had suffered through the last several days had essentially passed and her strength restored. What reason could he possibly have to keep her in this kingdom now?

"But Elsa…err, _Queen_ Elsa, she'll be worried sick. She must think I'm dead by now!" Anna cried and glanced at Hans.

Hans met her gaze and placed his gloved hand over her trembling ones. He too wasn't a fan of the situation either. He of all people was hoping his father would send the princess on her way. His reunion with Anna was already longer than he wanted. Luckily for him, she was ill and he purposefully kept her locked in her room so he didn't have to spend much time with her, but now, now that she was up and about, the king denied her the one thing both he and Anna wanted: for her to go home.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Alexander said, gazing out the window. "But it is too dangerous to send you back to Arendelle with nature being so violent." With one hand he gestured to the weather outside. "We are in the midst of a blizzard, a storm hardly seen in our southern kingdom, and each day icy rough waters wash into our shores. There are dangerous storms at sea, Princess. Storms much like the one that stranded you here. I will not risk your safety by sending you back out knowing you could encounter a frozen fate."

Anna's hopes fell. "What am I to do now then?"

"I'm afraid there is only one thing you _can_ do."

"Stay here." Hans answered, more to himself than to Anna or his father. Anna looked at him.

"Here?"

"Yes," The king said. "Here" He moved away from the window and stood before Anna, kneeling down and taking her hand. "Princess Anna, I insist you remain here in the Southern Isles. Stay for the season. Come spring the seas will have calm waters once again, and it will be safe for you to return home." The king took note of her uncertainty and continued. "You will be my honored guest."

* * *

"Prepare the memorial for next Sunday." Elsa said somberly. She, Kai and Gerda stood in her study.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"It'll give time for any visitors who wish to travel for the service." She moved to the window and crossed her arms to her chest. She was dressed head to toe in a heavy black gown similar in shape and design to what she wore for her coronation. "Gerda, be sure to prepare plenty of rooms for those who wish to stay the night."

"Yes, Milady."

"I want a reception afterwards in the great hall…so we can celebrate her life." Elsa said suppressing a sniffle. "Or, at least in the four months since the gates remained open… since only you two really knew Anna growing up." She trailed off quietly. "I barely knew my own sister…. Now she's gone."

Kai and Gerda exchanged glances.

"ELSA!" The doors to the chamber burst open and Kristoff rushed inside. "Elsa, wait!"

"Kristoff?" Elsa turned her head slightly. "Please, this isn't a good time."

"No, it's the perfect time!" the mountain man exclaimed, "You have to hold off on the memorial!"

Elsa turned around completely. "What good would that do? Anna is gone, and putting it off any longer won't change the fact."

"Maybe she isn't!" Kristoff said. "There was only wreckage and no bodies found. Maybe she escaped!"

"That's highly unlikely, sir." Kai said.

Elsa turned around and shook her head. She had been trying to keep her emotions in check for the entire day, but now her temper was starting to flare. Of course she wanted to believe her dear sister was still alive. But what were the real chances? If Anna had shown up in a foreign kingdom, she would have heard from them by now…

"But there's still the chance!" Kristoff pleaded. "C'mon, wouldn't you rather have hope that she's alive somewhere, waiting to come home?"

"Of course!" She whipped around and cried. "Of course I want my sister to come home. All I want is to have Anna back. But we have to face facts! Anna is gone! This is the second time now I've been responsible for her death! That alone brings so much pain. I don't think I can endure day after day of false hope."

"So you're giving up on her?!"

"What else do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to not give up!" Kristoff said, holding his ground. "Anna risked everything to try and save Arendelle when you hid yourself in that mountain. She was determined to bring you home! She never gave up. No matter what we encountered, no matter how weak she got after you struck her, she found the strength to save you! I expect you to do the same for her!"

Kai and Gerda looked at each other nervously. That was quite an outburst. They looked to their ruler for any sort of reaction. Elsa just stood there, staring at Kristoff. It wasn't often when someone put her in her place.

"Kai…" Elsa said quietly. "Send word to every kingdom on our maps. Even Weselton and the Southern Isles." She looked at Kristoff. "If Anna ended up in any of their realms, I want to know."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Anna said to Hans as they walked down the castle halls.

"He has a point, you know."

"I didn't see _you_ of all people sticking up for me either!" Anna said, whirling around to face him. "I thought you wanted to be rid of me!"

Hans scoffed. "Oh trust me. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to get you out of my life."

"Then let me leave…" Anna pleaded, tugging on the lapels on his jacket, "Please…"

"You heard my father!" Hans said, gently taking removing her hands from his clothes. "I'm not prepared to cast you off to your death."

"Why not? You didn't think a second thought about it in Arendelle."

"You don't deserve it."

"That's awfully nice, coming from you."

"Don't rub it in."

Anna glanced down and noticed Hans hadn't let go of her hands yet. "So…, what now?"

Hans scoffed. "You can learn your way around so I can start avoiding you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're quite the prince charming. I should be lucky that I got you and not one of your other brothers." She said sarcastically.

"You should be." Hans replied, letting go of one of her hands and roughly tugging her along with the other. "My brothers are no laughing matter."

Anna decided to stay silent as Hans began their tour of the castle. The layout of his home was far more spread out than Anna's castle in Arendelle. In the hours since they began, Anna saw the great hall, ballroom, armory, library, dining hall and conference chambers. Most of the rooms were empty except for a few servants doing their cleaning. Anna noticed some of the maids staring at them while they passed through the hallway. She assumed it was because the royal house didn't receive many visitors. Or… it was because her arm was held with his. She shook the thoughts off as Hans led her to their last stop before dinner: the portrait gallery. Anna looked about. The room was almost twice as big as the one she spent so much time in as a child. The princess also took notice that every painting hung on the wall was of royalty.

"Wow." She gasped, looking about. "These are all kings of the Southern Isles?"

Hans nodded. "Past, present, and future." He led her to a row of thirteen portraits all in a line. Each one featured a different young man, each wearing ceremonial garb and standing in various regal poses. The one identical feature of all thirteen portraits was small silver crown resting on each man's head.

"Let me guess," Anna said, looking up at Hans. "The thirteen princes of the Southern Isles?"

"Yeah. My brothers. We had these painted when we became of age. It originally was only going to be the oldest, but Freddy's came out so well that father wanted us all to have one." Hans pointed to the first portrait and went down the line: "Frederick, Viktor, Georg, Ludwig, Astor, Johan, Alexei, Lars, Phillip, Tomas, Dirk, Derrick…" he trailed off, the last prince being obvious.

"And Hans," Anna smiled, admiring her companion's portrait. "You're all very handsome. I can see the resemblance."

Hans smirked and looked down at her. "Who's your favorite?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He chuckled. "Depends on your answer."

"Maybe its better that I don't." Anna said, taking a closer look at his brothers' paintings. She stopped at the two before Hans. _They look…familiar._ Suddenly the connection hit and she made an audible gasp. _Dirk and Derrick…._

Hans turned to her as she pulled away from him and took a step back. "Anna?"

"I know them…" She said quietly as she cradled her injured arm against her body.

Hans took notice and put two and two together. "They attacked you, didn't they?" His suspicion was confirmed when she nodded meekly. He saw a tinge of fear in her eyes and narrowed his own in anger. Keeping his brothers at bay just got a lot harder. Frederick was no longer the worst of his problems. Hans knew Dirk and Derrick were the most violent of all of his brothers; he now made keeping Anna away from them became one of his new priorities. He was about to speak when he heard the door to the gallery open and a servant poked his head in.

"Your highnesses, dinner is served."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dinner Table

"I can't do this." Anna said as she reluctantly made her way to the dining hall. "I can't face them."

"Welcome to my life." Hans said dryly. "I have to deal with them every day. Be thankful you don't share blood with them."

"Anything you want to clue me in on before I go in there?" Anna asked, stopping near the doors. She could hear loud voices and laughter through the doors. _I hope someone just told a joke. A real good joke…. Please don't let them be a rowdy bunch._

"I think its better you get your own impressions of them before I tell their dirty secrets."

"Gee, thanks." Anna sighed, "At least I know two of them already. Oh gosh…will I have to sit next to them?"

"Probably not. Father will most likely place you beside him. Or Freddy." He opened the doors and gestured for her to walk inside.

Anna took a deep breath and stepped into the dining hall. What was the dark and empty room was now illuminated by the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and several candlesticks in the center of the long rectangular table. The table itself was covered with several platters of soup, meats, breads and vegetables. What truly caught her eye were the men standing around the table talking amongst themselves. Most of them seemed to be the same height and sporting the same auburn hair and sideburns.

_Han's brothers_… Anna figured. She tried to look around them and discretely count how many men were in the room, but it didn't seem like everyone was there. There were still several princes missing. She felt Hans take hold of her hand and he guided her through the room.

"Ah, there you are," A voice said from the end of the table. Anna peeked out from behind Hans and saw the tallest of the men with slicked back hair. The crowned prince stood at the end of the table with a wine glass in his hand. "We were beginning to think Hans got you lost."

"Oh, I…uh…" Anna stuttered.

"Where's father?" Hans asked his oldest brother, raising a brow. "Isn't he dining with us?

"Not tonight." Frederick replied. "It's just us brothers. And of course, our resident princess," Frederick tapped his glass to get everyone's attention, "Brothers! Before we dine, let us give a warm welcome to the honored guest at our table tonight: Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna felt a slight chill go down her spine as every man in the room turned to look at her. Swallowing hard, she forced a smile and curtsied to the mass of princes. "Um, hello…" she said shyly. She glanced at each man's face and was instantly relieved to find out Dirk and Derrick weren't present. Perhaps this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all. The real challenge now was remembering who was who. Those portraits in the gallery helped clue Anna in a little, however the men in those pictures were only twenty-one and there were several standing before her that looked well into their thirties.

One of the men stepped forward. He sported the famous auburn hair and sideburns and was dressed in a sharp military uniform. Of all the men, he was actually the shortest and only several inches taller than Anna. "Please, Milady. Allow us to introduce ourselves." He smiled. "I'm..."

"No!" Anna interrupted and immediately turned a slight shade of pink. "I mean…uh… I want to guess…" She smiled. "Let's see…" She scoped the faces and picked out the set of twins. It seemed best to get the easiest out of the way first, "Viktor and Georg?"

The two men chuckled and swapped places next to each other to correct her mix-up. "Close!" They said in unison.

Anna smiled and kept going, looking back at the man in the military uniform. "You look like Alexei… and…" she looked at the rest of the crowd. "…and I forget the rest of your names… sorry."

Alexei chuckled. "Don't fret. There are quite a lot of us to keep track of." He bowed and patted her hand gently. "It's a pleasure to be making your acquaintance."

Frederick, in his position at the end of the table pointed to each brother with his free hand and introduced the remaining of the princes. "Lars and Tomas; and I'm Frederick, the eldest." He gave a half-smile and motioned for everyone to take their seats. "For someone who's never met us before you do seem to know our names. Just how many little secrets has _dear Hans_ uttered about us, hmm?"

Anna took a seat beside Frederick and Viktor. Or was it Georg? The poor girl kept getting them mixed up. She glanced briefly at Hans as he sat down across from her. "Oh um, Hans just told me your names…and showed me your portraits. They're beautiful."

"Beautiful!" Viktor grinned.

"I'd say handsome!" Georg chimed in, the two twins now alternating their responses.

"Dashing-"

"Debonair!"

"Charming!"

"Regal!"

"Gorgeous." Anna finished, then turned beet red. She didn't mean to say that out-loud. But as usual, she spoke out before she could truly register what she was saying.

Naturally, once the words came out of her mouth every man in the room burst into laughter. Even Hans, in the corner of her eye, she saw him chuckle. To prevent herself from saying anything else foolish, she grabbed a roll and stuffed a piece into her mouth.

The dinner itself seemed to go forward rather smoothly. Anna glanced around at the princes while she ate. Most of them were quiet, too busy eating to carry on conversation. From time to time the brothers closest to her asked the expected questions about Arendelle, Elsa, and of course Elsa's frozen powers. She tried to keep her responses short and sweet in order to fend off her tendency to babble on. After a while, the questions stopped and the room was mostly silent yet again. At the far end of the table she saw Alexei, Lars and Tomas engaged in a quiet discussion, but they were too far down from her to contribute. Anna didn't mind it though. If none of the men talked to her much, there wasn't much of a chance for her to say something else embarrassing.

"So, Princess Anna…" Frederick began, swirling the wineglass in his hand.

Hans stiffened when his brother spoke up. He knew that tone…. Although it seemed innocent enough, Hans recognized underlying darkness, and Hans could have sworn he saw a crooked grin flash his way before Frederick returned his gaze to the shy princess.

"Tell us, Anna…how did you and Hans meet?" The crowned prince prompted. The room became quiet, and Anna noticed everyone's eyes were on her waiting to hear the story.

"Oh…well, it's kind of funny actually." She said, glancing at Hans. "He nearly ran me over with his horse."

"Wow." Tomas laughed. "I've heard of 'sweeping a girl off her feet', but knocking her down? That's one for the record books."

"It was an accident." Hans gritted through his teeth. He could see where this conversation would be leading. Discussing his failures in Arendelle was not something he wished to do. On top of that, none of his brothers truly knew what had gone on in Arendelle during the frozen summer. The description of events he told his father and brothers months ago were clearly tainted to put himself in a better light, many details left out. With Anna, she could reveal the more unbiased truth and leave him to the scrutiny of his brothers, perhaps even his father if he catches word. Tomas never could keep a secret. Of course, this could probably be why Frederick was prompting the princess. Making Hans retell his failure is just another wave of punishment.

"It was fine though…" Anna continued. "He apologized and I wasn't hurt. Hans was quite the gentleman." _Too bad all that nice-guy routine was a big lie..._

"Was it true love at first sight?" Viktor asked with a grin.

"NO." Hans and Anna said in unison.

"Well…maybe? A little? Perhaps? I dunno…" Anna admitted. It was true though, when she first laid eyes on Hans she was immediately smitten. Was it _true love_? Probably not, but she did feel something. Hans was, _is,_ attractive. If anything she had an innocent crush.

"You sound a little indecisive there, Princess." Frederick chuckled, sipping his wine. He turned his attentions to the doors to the dining room as they opened. Derrick and Dirk stumbled into the room looking a tad disheveled, as if they tried to put their appearance together at the last minute. Both of their clothes were rumpled and their hair was a mess. As they made their way to the table, Frederick stood up and glared at his brothers. "Where have you two been?!"

"Oh, here and there," Derrick said, taking a seat beside Hans. "Wow, this is quite a spread!" He said, loading up his plate.

Hans glanced at him and wrinkled his nose. "You reek of alcohol." He said, waving his hand in front of his face to fan out the smell. It was then that he noticed pink smudges all over his face. "Is that…lipstick?" Derrick nodded as he shoved food into his mouth.

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was the moment she was dreading ever since she discovered Dirk and Derrick were Hans' brothers. Judging by their appearances it seemed they were spending their day with various ladies of the streets.

"You'll never believe this though!" Dirk said as he took his seat. "Somehow our Spitfire broke out of the dungeons a few days ago!"

Frederick raised a brow. "Spitfire?"

Derrick nodded and swallowed. "She's new to the trade. A beautiful little minx with serious spunk. She misbehaved for us the other day so we were hoping to try our hands at her again, but she disappeared! We had to settle for a little blonde piece today."

"We _were_ eating, you know." Alexei said, pushing his plate aside. "Must you bring your filthy activities to dinner?"

Hans glanced across the table to Anna. She was fidgeting madly and looking down at her lap.

"What's the matter, Alexei? We're all men here." Dirk said, clearly neither he nor his brother noticed Anna sitting at the table yet. "Time in the military desensitize you or something? Who _doesn't_ enjoy lusting after a pretty girl? It's not like Derrick and I have anything better to do here."

By now Frederick also noticed how extremely uncomfortable Anna was. "You two are disgusting." He gestured to Anna. "Can't you see we have…"

Anna threw down her napkin and bolted for the door. "I have to go. Excuse me…" She interrupted as she fled the room.

The room grew quiet for several moments. Hans slapped his hand to his face and shook his head in disgust.

"Speaking of pretty girls…" Dirk said. "Who was that fair maiden?"

Frederick growled and pointed to the door, "What, you didn't recognize her? That poor girl was your _Spitfire_, Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Congratulations to **_**Frozen**_** for winning both Oscar awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song! **

Chapter 10: The Portrait Gallery

Once she was a good enough distance from the dining hall Anna skidded to a halt and leaned against the wall of the corridor. Her heart was pumping from running so far. As she caught her breath, she glanced around.

_Oh great…where am I? _

She had zigzagged through so many corridors to ensure none of the princes would try following her. While that aspect of her plan worked, she now had no idea where she ended up. After looking both ways, she decided to keep walking. When she turned a corner, she darted for the window to get a view outside. What she saw made her heart sink. There was snow everywhere with more large flakes raining down from the white sky. Truthfully, Anna enjoyed snow and the beauty it could create thanks to Elsa's powers, but this snow only served as a reminder that she was trapped in the Southern Isles. The castle became a prison with the weather as warden.

Anna sighed and her mind drifted back to the events of dinner. If this was how every evening meal was going to turn out, she was going to consider having Lilith bring all of her meals to her room. Dirk and Derrick made her sick to her stomach just looking at them. Her only consolation was that it appeared the other princes found their habits as disgusting as she did. Or did they? Maybe it was all an act, a show to put on for her to portray them in a better light. Who knows?

Anna turned the corner and was stopped by a set of double-doors. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, she slowly opened it and stepped inside. _Please don't let those princes be in here…_

"Oh! I know this room…" she said out-loud to no one in particular. Stepping inside and closing the doors behind her, she found herself at the other end of the gallery where Hans brought her earlier that day. Of all the rooms Hans showed her, the portrait gallery was by far her favorite. The paintings on the walls, the suits of armor flanking the doors; the whole room reminded her of the gallery in Arendelle where she spent much of her lonely childhood.

She looked at the previous monarchs as she passed through the room. It was then that she noticed many of them sported the same auburn hair as Hans.

"Wow, talk about running in the family…" She stopped when she felt the sensation of eyes watching her. Slowly, she turned around only to see the thirteen portraits hanging behind her. Anna approached them and rubbed her arms nervously, eyeing the paintings of Dirk and Derrick.

"Unbelievable…how could they look so poised and regal and…princely here, yet truly behave like…like monsters? No one could really be like that…" She asked herself. Then, she caught Hans' portrait beside theirs. "HA. I take that back…." His too gave off the illusion of 'the perfect prince', but Anna knew the real side of him as well. _With brothers like those, no wonder Hans is such a jerk…_

Anna started up the line of princes and stopped at several portraits. _I don't remember them…not everyone was at dinner. I wonder why?_ She passed by Frederick's portrait and admired one beside it. A king and queen, and from the looks of the design, the coronation painting. She took a close look at the man and realized it was a much younger King Alexander. That could only mean the woman beside him was the queen. _Hans' mother… _Anna remembered Lilith mentioning how the queen died giving birth to Hans. Anna looked at her face with sadness. The woman looked to have a kind face, and she reminded the princess of her own mother.

"I'm sorry you're not here…" Anna said to the portrait. Little did she know the door to the gallery opened and someone walked in. He stood in the doorway watching Princess Anna as she talked to the painting.

"…I only wonder if you could have known…how your sons would have grown up…" Anna sighed. "Dirk, Derrick, Hans…they could really use some help in the 'how-not-to-be-a-jerk-department…"

"Princess Anna?" The male voice said from behind her.

Anna spun around, her face red with embarrassment. "P-prince Frederick… I didn't know you were here...how long you were—I mean, uh, how much did you…" She stammered.

Frederick waved his hand to silence the princess and walked forward towards her. "Relax, I only just entered." He flashed a smile. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

Anna gave a quick curtsy and shook her head. "No no, you're fine! I mean, I was just here looking at the paintings and talking…to myself I mean…"

Frederick chuckled at her stammering. "Well I wouldn't expect the portraits to talk back," He noticed her face turn another shade of red so he decided to switch subjects. "I want to formally apologize for the rude behavior of my brothers at dinner this evening."

Anna turned away from him and rubbed her arm. "That's nice and all and I thank you…but really it's not your apology I need to hear."

Frederick understood. "Hans told me what happened, and has informed my father. He promised to take disciplinary action against them."

"Thank you," Anna said quietly. She moved to a padded bench and sat down.

Frederick stood in front of her. "Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable? I know dinner didn't exactly go as planned."

Anna looked up at him and shrugged slightly. She wasn't sure herself what he could possibly do. The damage had already been done. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Princes' portraits behind him on the wall and got an idea. When in the presence of a prince _other_ than Hans, might as well learn something. And at least this prince seemed to have good intentions. As the crowned prince, he's bound to be more mature than his foul younger brothers…. Hopefully.

"Tell me about yourself?" She asked, forming a small smile on her lips. "I mean, you're the oldest, right? What's it like having twelve younger brothers?"

Frederick chuckled and gestured to the space beside her. "May I?" When she nodded, he sat beside her and clasped his hands on his lap. "Twelve brothers…it can be a bit of an adventure." He gave her a charming smile. "It was an interesting childhood to be sure. After all, every year or so I gained sibling after sibling. I remember when Viktor and Georg were small; they would make bets about Mother's child. Boy or girl? Prince or princess? After a while they stopped betting. Mother seemed destined to only deliver princes." He leaned back against the wall. "I was always the favorable one though, being the eldest. I was always in studies, preparing for the day when I rule these Isles."

"I bet that created a lot of jealousy. Being the favorite out of thirteen."

"It did, but our ages are so spread from myself to Hans…the jealousy came in waves. By the time Dirk, Derrick and Hans were walking I was nearly an adult. I became more of a role model than a big brother."

Anna nodded and looked forward. "I wouldn't know much about sibling rivalry…. Elsa and I spent thirteen years apart from one another. Most of the time I was alone… at least you had brothers to talk to…even if they hated you." She said that and then covered her mouth. "I-I'm _so_ sorry… I didn't mean to imply…"

Frederick took his hand and patted her arm. "It's alright, princess. No harm was done. But I do have a question for you."

"For me?" Anna asked.

Frederick nodded. "What on earth made you fall in love with _Hans_?"

"Oh that…"

Frederick gave her a curious look.

"Well…when you've been shut out from the world all your life, you jump at the chance to meet new people. I've lived behind closed doors since forever…Well, as soon as the gates opened for Elsa's coronation…I ran into town. When I met Hans…well, I guess I was smitten. He is handsome, after all. You all are. At Elsa's party we just seemed to click. We had the same interests, desire for company. I thought it was love, and for me, it was an open door. We got swept up in the moment and when he actually proposed, I thought it was true love." Anna said, her face reddening a little bit. "I know that must sound silly and childish to you…talking about true love as if life was one of those fairy tales…but that's how it really felt to me. For once, I thought I truly found happiness."

"And then what happened?" Frederick asked, taken in by her tale. Of course, Hans had already told him about what occurred during the frozen summer, but hearing Anna's side of the story was intriguing for the prince.

Anna proceeded to tell the man about how she left Hans in charge of Arendelle while she went after her sister. It seemed the right thing to do since they were planning on getting married. "…and when I returned to Arendelle I needed an act of true love to save me. Hans left me to die instead."

"Princess Anna, if we truly knew Hans' motivations for coming to Arendelle we never would have sent him. He only seemed so eager to attend the coronation." Frederick said, taking her hand in his. "I promise you, I never would have allowed this to happen."

"That's kind of you, but what's done is done. And here we are." She shrugged.

"I only hope your first impressions of us are not tainted with Hans' previous acts of treason."

"Well…" Anna started, tugging her hand free from his. "I was assaulted and arrested by two men in town whom I later learned were more princes of the Isles. Truthfully, I went into dinner thinking all of you were monsters."

Frederick chucked. "Please don't believe the actions of Dirk, Derrick and Hans speak for the rest of us. I assure you, my other brothers and I are far more respectable."

"Speaking of…" Anna said, looking at him. "I was expecting to meet _all_ of the princes at dinner tonight. Where was everyone else?" She pointed to several of the prince portraits. "Them…they were missing."

"Right you are." Frederick said. "Astor, the fifth brother, is currently at sea, heading to Weselton to serve as our ambassador. Johan, like Alexei, is a member of our navy and commands his own ship. He's currently out at sea."

"And the other two?"

"Ludwig and Phillip?" Frederick shrugged. "They're nothing special. But if you must know, Ludwig is a bit of an odd one. He never dines with us much anymore and prefers to keep himself hidden away in our libraries. I can't explain him very well, princess. He's someone you would have to see for yourself to understand him. However, he is in Corona and isn't expected back for several weeks."

Anna blinked. "O-ookay…. Now the last? Phillip?"

"You don't need to know about him. If you're lucky you'll never meet him either."

"Why? Where is he?"

"In the dungeons."

"Oh, is he a guard?" She asked.

"No. A prisoner."

Anna went wide-eyed. "Wait, what? What did he do that you had to lock him up?"

Frederick spoke candidly. "He murdered a princess. And her heir."

Anna paled. "But why would he do that?"

"She was an unfaithful bride."

"Ugh!" Anna cried as she jumped up from her seat beside Frederick. "No wonder Hans is such a jerk! Look who he has to look up to… Dirk and Derrick the drunken womanizing street-chasers and Phillip the wife-killer! Just great!" She stormed out of the gallery leaving a puzzled Frederick behind.

_These princes are horrible! It's no wonder Hans tried to kill Elsa and I. Hans has monsters to look up to. And who knows what other dark secrets the other brothers have hiding in their past. I don't think I even want to know! _Anna sighed as she continued down the hall. _These next few months are going to be terrible if I have to put up all of this. Maybe I should do what Elsa did…and lock myself in my room until it's time to return home. Lilith won't mind bringing my meals. After all, I don't think there's anything left in this place that could shock me more at this point…. _

Anna rounded the corner and came to a startled halt as she came face to face with a small brunette girl no more than four years of age staring up at her with big green eyes.

_I stand corrected._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Little Princess

Anna woke the next morning feeling a bit groggy. As she opened her eyes and sat up she froze. She was back in her room. That couldn't be right. The last thing she remembered was seeing a little girl in the hallway.

Anna looked down at herself. She was out of the fancy clothes she wore the previous day and in a white nightgown. Her hair was down loose instead of in the elaborate hairdo Lilith put together. _What is going on? How did I get back in here? _

Her eyes traveled the room and found the answer she sought dozing off in an armchair across the room.

"You!" She hissed. Instinctively she grabbed the largest thing she could find, which was a pillow, and lunged it at the man's head. As soon as it made contact Hans jolted upright from his position.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What did you think you're doing?" Anna said, quickly getting out of bed and throwing on her robe. Perhaps a bit too quickly though—she was still a bit groggy, so she clutched the footboard of the bed for support.

"Sleeping? It seemed a good idea, at the time." Hans replied, rising to his feet and snatching the pillow off of the floor.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Why in _here_?"

"Oh Anna…" He smirked, walking towards her. "Because we both know seeing your beautiful face first thing in the morning is something I've always dreamed of."

She eyed him for a good minute. "We both know that's not true."

Hans sighed a little. "You know, most princesses would take that as a compliment."

"Yes, but they don't know the real you." Anna said, poking her finger into his chest. "You're a no-good-deceptive-trickster who would do anything to get his way."

"Is that so?"

Anna started regretting saying those words when she noticed the dark grin on his face. "Seriously though, Hans. Why are you in my room? Don't you have somewhere else to spread misery and make princesses uncomfortable?"

"Actually my intentions were quite honorable. You tripped over a suit of armor because you weren't looking where you were going. I brought you back here and had Lilith clean you up. Sometime in the middle of that I fell asleep in your chair. You really should be more careful."

"Hey! It isn't my fault! There was this little girl just staring at me! And—"

"Wait, what did you say?" Hans pressed.

Anna blinked. "There was this little girl," she gestured with her hands the girl's height. "…about this tall with these big green eyes…she stared at me like I was some monster or something! And then she just ran off without saying a word which I thought was really weird but…." Anna stopped rambling and watched the prince as his eyes lit up with excitement. "…what?"

"Hurry and get dressed," Hans said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Anna sighed and moved to her wardrobe, "If it's another of your freaky brothers, no thanks. I had enough of them yesterday. I'd rather stay locked in my room and wallow in misery for the next few months than face them again."

"Says the princess who was shut out her entire life…. You wouldn't dare do that to yourself."

Anna growled. She hated it that he knew her so well. "Fine. I'll come. Now get out!" She marched over to him and roughly shoved him out of her room, slamming the door behind him and locking him out. She then grumbled her way back to her wardrobe and started sorting through what she wanted to wear. _Blue? Tan? Green? …nah. _She had worn green yesterday. While she loved the elegant dress Lilith had made for her, she felt the need to dress a bit more casual, especially if she was going to be tripping over suits of armor. She finally decided on a light blue dress with long sleeves and a navy bodice. As she moved towards the bed to get dressed, she heard commotion coming from the hallway. Voices. She stopped and pressed her ear to the door.

* * *

Hans felt the rush of the door slamming behind him and the sound of the lock clicking. The prince chuckled and stretched. Being cooped up in that armchair really did a number on him. He had a kink in his neck and his legs were incredibly stiff. Hans leaned against the wall to ward off a yawn when he saw two of his brothers coming down the hallway; Anna's timing in throwing him out couldn't have been worse.

"Well well…what do we have here?" Dirk asked his companion.

"Why, it's our baby brother Hans!" Derrick grinned as the two moved in front of the younger prince. "What were you doing in…" he eyed the doorway. "Hey, this is Spitfire's bedchamber isn't it?"

Dirk grinned. "Oh Hans…you devil!" He nudged the younger man's arm. "Congratulations, Hansy! You've achieved what Derrick and I have been trying to do for days!"

"So tell us, brother." Derrick said. "What was she like?"

Hans growled and shoved his brothers away, suddenly very thankful that Anna had locked the door. "You two are disgusting. I didn't do anything to her. And furthermore, her name is Princess Anna. Give her the respect she deserves."

Dirk scoffed. "Well she has yet to earn our respect."

"You didn't do anything?! What kind of man spends the night in a lady's bedchamber and _does nothing?_"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it's too difficult for you two numbskulls to understand that I'm not like you. Or Freddy for that matter. The three of you have embarrassed our family and name more times than I can count! The last thing I'd do is stoop to your level."

"Says the prince who tried to marry into a foreign throne and commit treason?" Dirk burst out laughing. "You've already embarrassed us. You can't go any further down than you already have, so why hold back?" He stepped closer, putting his face right into Hans' and speaking with a harsh tone. "I know you've got the keys to her door. What's stopping you? Go on in there and take her. You've always wanted power? Here's your chance."

Hans formed his hand into a fist and quickly punched Dirk in the face. The older brother staggered back with his hand over his nose. "You're right. I _do_ want power. But I also don't wish to start a war with Arendelle. I know Queen Elsa and what she's capable of. You two talk of power, but you've never seen real fury until you witness her handiwork." He advanced on the brothers. "And as for Princess Anna, you could say I spent the night guarding over her so you two idiots didn't try anything stupid. It's hard enough for me to get her out of this room. You both have her convinced every prince of these Isles is a disgusting, lustful pig. So do us all a favor and stay away from her room, and especially stay away from Anna. I can break a lot more than just your nose."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do to us? As the baby of the family, you don't hold authority over anyone. You think we're scared?" Derrick sneered.

Hans grabbed Derrick by the shirtfront and yanked him forward. "I almost sliced off Queen Elsa's head." He snarled. "Don't think for a moment I won't strike my blade below your belts."

Dirk and Derrick exchanged glances, and then glowered back to Hans. "This isn't over, Hans. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Anna stood against the door, now fully dressed. Her heart was racing from overhearing the princes' conversation in the hallway and wondered if it was now safe to open her door. The hallway had been quite for quite some time now. She wondered if Hans was still out there…and if he was how angry he would be. She ran a hand through her long hair and opened the door slowly. So far the coast was clear. She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her. The corridor was completely empty, which surprised her.

"Hans?" She called out. Where could he have gone? He was in such a rush to get her dressed and now he disappears on her. Anna started to wonder if his troublesome duo of brothers scared him off. She started down the hallway hoping to find her princely escort. After all, he never said who it was she was meeting or where. All she could hope for was that whoever it was, they weren't as brutal as Dirk and Derrick. She decided to round a corner and ended up running right into a man's chest.

"Oh-my-gosh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking whe- Hans!" She took a step back and noticed his appearance. "Wow, you look different…." She discretely eyed him. No longer did he don his fancy grey jacket, blue vest and magenta tie that he wore when woke that morning. Now he was dressed in a grey cuffed sweater with a black button down shirt underneath, the top two buttons left open. He also donned his navy pants and black boots. To finish it off, his hair looked off to her. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was styled when wet. "Wow…"

Hans raised an eyebrow. "I cleaned myself up? I do have more than one outfit in my closet…"

Anna tried to stifle a giggle. "Sorry...I just never saw you so casual before."

"Well I could say the same for you too, I suppose." Hans said, nodding his head so she would acompany him down the hall. "Luckily, the people we're going to see don't care about fancy airs and graces."

"Really? That's quite a difference from yesterday."

"Well yesterday you met _the king_."

"Point taken."

The pair walked much of the way down the hall in silence. Anna occasionally glanced up at the taller man, ready to remark about the conversation she overheard but couldn't exactly find the right words to begin. Hans on the other hand kept his face expressionless. Anna wondered if what Dirk and Derrick said bothered him. It certainly bothered _her... _The princess glanced down at Hans' hand. His fingers flexed on and off. Perhaps it angered him after all. Anna swallowed and took his arm gently. Surprised, Hans glanced down at her hold on him, then at her face. She offered him a small, weak smile. In return he reached his other arm over and held his hand over her own as they kept walking down the halls.

"So uh...where are we going?" Anna finally broke the silence. Perhaps small-talk would open him up a little.

"The library."

* * *

Hans unhooked Anna from his arm and glanced down at her with a small smirk. "Ready?"

"I won't be disgusted, will I?" Anna asked. "So many people I've met the last day have really been a disappointment."

"Trust me. I think you'll be pleased." Hans opened the doors to the library and allowed Anna to enter.

She looked around. There was a large fire burning in the fireplace which gave the entire room a warm glow. Before when Hans gave her the tour of the castle the room was vacant and dark. As she moved further into the room, she could hear voices coming from the other side of the bookshelves. Suddenly she felt Hans at her side as he put a finger to his lips. Anna nodded and followed him as he led her through the library. After passing several shelves there sitting in the corner of the room was a man wavy brown hair and glasses. On his lap was the young child Anna encountered in the hallway. Anna deduced they were related. The little girl shared the same facial features (though pint-sized), and she had the same eye color as Hans. The man appeared to be reading a story to her and both of them unaware of the visitors watching them.

Hans cleared his throat to get their attention. The little girl glanced up and gasped when she saw the prince. "UNKIE HANS!" She hopped off her father and ran towards Hans, clinging to his leg.

Hans kneeled down and embraced her in a warm hug. "Hey there, squirt." he grinned and glanced up at the man still sitting in his seat. "Welcome home, Ludwig."

"Hans..." Ludwig smiled as he rose and walked towards Hans. "You're looking well."

"I wasn't expecting you back for several weeks still!" Hans said, still hugging the girl. "What changed your plans?"

Anna stood watching from a distance as the scene unfolded. _Ludwig?_ _Why is that familiar?_ She watched Hans exchange with the little girl. _Unkie Hans?_ _OHMYGOSH... _

_"_You're Hans' brother!" Anna exclaimed. Her outburst got everyone's attention.

"Unkie Hans...who's she?" the girl asked, scared.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Ludwig smiled.

Hans rose to his feet and held out his hand to Anna. "Princess Anna? This is my brother Ludwig, and my little niece Annalise."

Ludwig bowed to Anna. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Please, call me Anna." she smiled. Then she looked at the girl clinging to Hans. "And you're a beautiful little princess!"

Anna's comment made Annalise smile. "No stranger?" the little girl asked shyly.

Anna shook her head. "Nope. Your "Unkie" and I go back a little ways." She held out her hand to the little princess and out of the corner of her eye she could see Hans rolling his eyes at the nickname.

Annalise glanced up at Hans who then ushered her over to Anna. She stood and looked up at Anna and gave a small grin. "Your name is jus' like mine! But you can call me Lisee!" she grabbed Anna's hand and ushered her away, leaving the two brothers alone.

"To answer your question, brother..." Ludwig said, throwing his arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "We left Corona early because Lisee wanted to. She missed her _favorite uncle_ so much she became miserable in the warm winter sunshine." Ludwig chuckled. "What else could I do?"

"Did Giselle come home too? With little Henry?"

"No, she and the baby wanted to stay with her family for the duration." Ludwig said, turning his attention to Anna and Lisee. "So, that is Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

"Yep." Hans nodded. "She's staying here in the Isles for the winter. She was shipwrecked here last week."

"Poor girl. She seems nice enough though." Ludwig added, then glanced at Hans, noticing his expression. "Past coming back to haunt you a little?"

Hans watched Anna as she interacted with his niece. "Like you wouldn't believe."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Family Bonds

"Are you gonna be my Auntie?" Lisee asked as she and Anna sat by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, what?" The little girl took her by surprise.

"My Auntie!" Lisee smiled, clinging to a doll on her lap. "'Cuz you're with Unkie Hans! It's just like in my fairytales! The prince _always_ marries the princess!"

Anna couldn't help but giggle. "Oh sweetie, it's not like that." _Not by a LONGSHOT…_ "Hans and I aren't getting married just because we're royalty. He's just being my guide during my stay in your kingdom."

Annalise's eyes went wide. "You're not from the Southern Isles?" The little girl got really excited and scooted closer to Anna. "Where are you from?"

Anna smiled and pulled the little princess onto her lap and started playing with the girl's brown hair. "I come from a kingdom far north from here. Arendelle. It's beautiful with mountains and snow. We have the fjords which are really a sight to see every morning." Anna smiled.

"Do you have a big family like my papa?"

Anna laughed. "Oh no… It's just me and my sister, Queen Elsa. She's—"

"Your sister is _queen_?" Lisee gasped. "What's that like?"

"It's not all that exciting actually. Elsa spends a lot of time with official business. We don't see each other too much during the day. We actually spent much of our lives apart." Anna realized the conversation was taking a dark turn. "But enough about me…tell me about you?" Anna smiled. "Do you have any siblings? Your daddy has twelve…"

Lisee giggled. "I have a baby brother, Henry! He's this many!" She held up one finger. "Henry and Mother are visiting another kingdom. But I wanted to come home to see Unkie Hans!"

Anna giggled. "So, what makes you like "Unkie Hans" so much? You have plenty of other uncles to pick from."

Lisee turned to smile wide at Anna. "Unkie Hans plays with me the most!" She leaned in and whispered. "And he gives the best presents on my birthday and Christmas!"

Anna burst into laughter and hugged Lisee tight. "I'd love Unkie Hans too if that was the case too."

"Do you love Unkie Hans?" Lisee asked Anna, looking up at her with big green eyes.

Anna petted Lisee's hair gently. "Not like you do."

* * *

"How is Anna getting along?" Ludwig asked. He and Hans sat at a round table across from where the girls sat by the fire, far enough away that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"It hasn't been easy." Hans said, running a hand through his hair. "She's had run-ins with Dirk and Derrick, and you can imagine how that turned out."

"Hmm," Ludwig nodded. "What about you?"

Hans scoffed. "Oh, she hates me. No doubt about that. But, I also hate her, so at least our feelings are mutual."

Ludwig shook his head. "Don't say that, brother."

"Why not? It's true." Hans said, glancing over at Anna and Lisee. Ludwig followed Hans' gaze.

"Tell me, Hans. Why did you bring Anna here? To meet me and Lisee?"

Hans raised a brow. "Well she did meet the rest of our clan last night at dinner. It didn't exactly go very well. I thought spending time with Lisee would cheer her up. She is, after all, the only _girl_ in this wretched family."

"Then you do care." Ludwig smiled.

Hans eyed his older brother. He could tell the gears were in motion. "What are you implying?"

"You say you hate the princess but it's quite obvious you care enough about her well being."

Hans rolled his eyes. "I'm stuck looking after her for the next few months. The happier she is, the easier my job becomes. And quite frankly, it's becoming a difficult task, thanks to Dirk and Derrick." He eyed Anna from his spot. "I care enough about Anna not to end up engaging in a war with Queen Elsa."

Ludwig leaned across the table and smirked. "I can see the way you're looking at her. Your words don't give your feelings justice. What happened in Arendelle is in the past. You may hate each other now, but give it time, Hans. I think you'll change your tune."

Hans was about to reject his brother's optimistic notions when little Lisee bounced over to the table and grabbed her uncle's arm.

"Unkie Hans, Unkie Hans! Read me a story!" She squealed, tugging.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Hans sighed as he was tugged to the rocking chair, leaving Ludwig at the table.

Anna stood and joined the lonely brother. "You have such a beautiful little girl." Anna smiled.

"Thank you." Ludwig smiled. "I see she likes you."

"Yeah well…" Anna said, brushing hair behind her ear, "Who wouldn't like a princess from a far off kingdom?" she laughed.

"Well I'm pleased I could finally meet you." Ludwig said. "Hans has told quite a few things about you."

"How bad were they?" Anna asked. "Whatever he said, I'm sure they weren't true."

The man chuckled. "I'll spare you the details, but know his telling did you no justice."

"I'm flattered," Anna smiled. "…I think? And… you don't seem as I expected either."

"How do you mean?"

"You've been called… 'Odd'. To be honest I expected someone who was into sorcery or bugs…or something. But you seem rather…normal?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Normal…"

"In-in the best way!" Anna saved. "Please, don't take offense…"

"My dear princess, normal is exactly what I wish to be."

Anna blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm a prince. I'm fourth in line to a powerful kingship. I could have any princess I desire. I have immense wealth. Yet I want none of that. I choose to live the simpler life. I married a woman out of love, a woman who isn't a princess. My little Lisee may be a princess but she is raised honest and true, unlike many of her uncles'. I'm sure you've met some of them for yourself already."

"You mean Dirk and Derrick? Don't remind me…" Anna shifted in her seat.

The prince continued. "My brothers consider me odd because of them. I'm a prince who wants nothing of power, or riches. I am royalty who wishes never to rule."

Anna blinked. "Wow. You and Hans…you're almost polar opposites. Hans came to Arendelle with the sole purpose of gaining power, no matter the cost." She sighed. "I'm sure Elsa and I would have preferred to have you attend her coronation." She broke a small smile. "You're much nicer than Hans ever will be."

Ludwig glanced over at the rocking chair where Hans and Lisee sat, engrossed in the fairytale he was reading. "Don't be too harsh on him, Anna. Hans is just as unhappy about this situation as you are. Just being around you reminds him of his failures."

"Good. He deserves to be miserable, after what he did to me, to Elsa." She looked Ludwig in the eye. "He broke my heart and left me to die. He tried to murder my sister! I'm his punishment for his traitorous acts in my kingdom. Why shouldn't I make things hard for him?"

"Believe it or not, Princess, but Hans needs you." He noticed the dumbfounded look on her face. "He doesn't quite realize it yet, but he will. Anna, if Hans is to atone for his mistakes, he cannot do it alone. He will need someone to help him. You have a good heart, princess. You may not like Hans, you may _hate _Hans, but I think you're the only one who can help him rise from his dark turn."

Anna just sat there staring at him as she absorbed what he just told her.

"The choice is yours of course." Ludwig said, rising from his seat. "Follow your heart. It'll never lead you astray."

* * *

"So…that was nice." Anna said as she and Hans left the library. "…Unkie Hans." She smirked.

Hans looked down at her with an unapproved look. "Please, Anna. It's only cute when Lisee says it."

"Suit yourself," she grinned. "Do you have any other nieces or nephews? Besides her brother Henry?"

"Oh plenty. But they're not in the Isles. You'll never meet them."

"Oh? Whose children are they?"

"Frederick's."

"Prince Frederick is married?"

"No. Annalise and Henry are my father's only legitimate grandchildren. Frederick is a bit of a royal womanizer. He's nearly led the Isles to war with several kingdoms for seducing fair princesses." He glanced at her shocked face. "Don't tell me he's put his charms on you too."

"No! Ew." Anna said, shaking her head.

"Good."

Anna raised her brow. "Good?"

"Yes, good. At least there's at least one woman who Freddy can't manipulate. Its bad enough Dirk and Derrick have lustful intentions. I don't need to fend off Freddy too."

Anna stopped walking when he mentioned the troublesome duo. Hans realized it after a few steps and turned to look at her. "Anna?"

Anna thought back to the overheard conversation. "I um…"

"What?" Hans asked with a bit of impatience.

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me this morning," Anna said, walking up to him and taking his arm. "You didn't have to…"

Hans' eyes narrowed. "How much of that did you hear?"

Anna winced. "All of it?"

Hans sighed heavily. "You shouldn't have been listening."

"And they shouldn't have said the things they said…about me, about you." She said softly, squeezing his arm. "So thank you. We…we may despise each other, you still went out of your way to protect me." She swallowed. "You could have let them into my room…and…well, we both know what they would have done…" Her voice trailed off.

"Anna…" Hans started, struggling to find words. "As much as I don't like you, as much as I can't stand being near you… suffering a fate from my brothers is something no one deserves. And the last thing our kingdom needs is a war against Queen Elsa should she find out a prince…or two of the Isles forcefully took your virtue." He noticed Anna glance down at her feet and took his hand to gently lift her chin up to face him. "So… you're welcome."

* * *

King Alexander sat in his chambers writing fiercely on a piece of parchment. He was so concentrated on his work that he nearly jumped when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter!"

The guards opened the doors and Prince Ludwig entered. He stood in front of the desk and bowed. "Father."

"Ah, Ludwig! Welcome home, my son." Alexander smiled. "Are you and Annalise pleased to be home?"

"She is." Ludwig replied, sitting down near the desk. "She met Princess Anna today. They hit it off quite well."

"Excellent." Alexander smiled. "I received word that Princess Anna was most uncomfortable around the family. Happy she found a friend." He said as he turned back to his parchment.

Ludwig took notice about the important-looking document. "What is that you're busy working on? I could return later if I'm disturbing you, father?"

"Oh no… not at all. This will be sent by messenger to Arendelle. A message for Queen Elsa, informing her of Princess Anna's well-being. If my plan works, this is merely the first tool in regaining the mighty alliance we once held dear. After all, once the queen learns that we have cared for her dear sister and saved her from her death bed, she will be indebted to us."

"A… an interesting plan, father. And I may have another idea that may assist you. One with the best intentions at heart."

"Oh?" Alexander asked, lifting his head. "And what is that, son?"

"It's about Hans. I believe there's a way to redeem him. Princess Anna may be the key."

"And how is this to occur?

Ludwig smiled. "Get them to fall in love all over again…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Plans in Motion

"Father, why have you called us here?" Viktor asked as he and his twin brother Georg entered the small council chamber. They looked around to see King Alexander, Frederick, Ludwig, and Lilith seated at the table.

Alexander motioned for the twins to sit. "Sit, my sons. We have an important matter to discuss."

"What I wish to know is why a mere maid is seated at our table." Frederick said, not at all pleased.

"All will be explained in time. But first, there's the matter of our kingdom. Has anyone been outside our gates in the village?"

"No." Viktor and Georg said in unison.

Lilith raised her hand shyly. "I have your majesty. I was in my husband's tavern yesterday."

"And what did you see?"

"The people are distressed. It continues to snow and our resources are indeed depleting. Many citizens are afraid of what may happen should this storm last for too much longer."

"What do you suggest?" Ludwig asked.

"With his Majesty's permission…" Lilith began, "I say we gather enough spare cloaks and blankets around the castle and give them to our people."

"You must be joking…" Frederick sneered. "And what of us? Are we to freeze to death?"

"Silence, Frederick." Alexander bellowed. "Our maid is right. Our people need our help now more than ever. As their rulers we need to show a united front. Frederick, I want you to work with the staff to gather any supplies we can spare."

Frederick suppressed a sigh. "Yes, father."

"Viktor, Georg…I want you to gather a hunting party. Any game we can catch will only increase the food supplies."

The twins looked at each other, excited.

"If luck is on our side, this will hold us through for a while longer. Without Arendelle's trade, we will just have to rough-it this winter." Alexander sighed.

"Any news on that front, father?" Ludwig asked. "Has Queen Elsa sent any words of peace?"

Alexander shook his head. "All of my requests have been left unanswered."

"We can thank _Hans_ for that." Frederick growled. "It's because of him that we're in this position at all. Perhaps we should send Hans to Arendelle as a trade. The traitor for our survival. I'm sure Queen Elsa wouldn't mind taking the head of the man who nearly destroyed hers. And her dear sister's."

"Are you mad?!" Ludwig said. "He's our brother, not some human sacrifice!"

"Perhaps a direct confrontation with Arendelle is the only way to achieve what we want!"

"We will _NOT_ send your youngest brother on some errand of blood." Alexander said. "Yes, we need Arendelle and the trade that profits from it. But that isn't the way. We have another key to bringing back our trades."

"…and that would be?" Frederick asked.

Alexander smiled. "Princess Anna."

* * *

Anna sat curled up in front of the warm fire in her bedroom. The breakfast tray Lilith brought earlier that morning remained on her bedside table untouched. She didn't quite feel like eating. That morning she was startled awake due to a terrible nightmare. Although she knew it was only a dream, its images still left her shaken. She pulled a blanket closer around her shoulders and watched the flames flicker.

_Another day in this wretched kingdom….Oh Elsa, I wish you could just come find me, bring me back to Arendelle. I really need you._ Anna leaned over and grabbed a piece of bread off the tray once her stomach started growling. _Elsa please… I don't think I can stay here for the entire winter. Hans…his brothers… they're generally awful. I can't spend all of my days locked up in my room as you did growing up. It's too painful, and it only makes me long for Arendelle more. It reminds me of you. I can't bear to shut myself out from the world…but what choice do I really have? Hans' brothers…some of them truly frighten me. I'm almost afraid to leave my chambers each day. _

_Oh Elsa…I wish you could understand my pain…what I'm going through. But how could you? By now you must think I'm dead… _

The only sounds within the room came from the crackling of the fireplace and the soft cries of a broken princess.

* * *

"Alright, now you had better explain yourself." Frederick demanded. He leaned his head into his hand, a bit bored on the turn of conversation. "How is a lonely princess the key to our prosperity?"

"Because of Hans." Ludwig said. "Queen Elsa cut off our kingdom because of our brother's folly. We need her vouch to her sister of Hans redemption."

"You realize Hans almost killed them both? I've seen them. They can't stand being in the same room with each other." Frederick sneered.

"So much for trade." Viktor sighed.

"I've seen them too, brother." Ludwig said. "But as you only see hostility, I see hope, perhaps a deep down longing for what once was."

"They barely knew each other!" Frederick snapped. "The only _hope_ Hans has is to get rid of her!"

"Nevertheless!" Alexander raised his hands, silencing his sons. "We must try. It is quite a plan, bringing the pair back together. She saw _something_ in him before, all we must do is bring those traits to the surface."

"Do you really think it could work?" Georg asked.

Ludwig nodded. "I believe so."

"For months now we've been pressuring our youngest brother about redemption, about becoming a better man, about learning from his mistakes and moving on." Alexander said. "I for one have not seen much of any improvement. I believe it's true, what they say. The only way to learn from your past is to face it, to truly learn from it. With Princess Anna in our company, it will be easier for Hans to face what he's done. I for one do not believe every moment he spent in Arendelle was one of schemes and deception. I could be wrong, of course, but if there is a shred of warmth left in his frozen heart, Princess Anna can bring it out."

"That's quite a plan…" Viktor said.

"If those two can manage to find peace, so can our kingdoms." Alexander said.

"Your Majesty, how would you like us to proceed?" Lilith asked.

"Do anything you can think of to bring them back together, get them to fall in love, if possible. A marriage is of course, the easiest way to unite realms. But if all else fails, mere peace will do. Lilith, as Anna's maid, you are her confidant. Use that to your advantage." Alexander nodded, and then turned to his sons in attendance. "My sons, you will need to do what you can to get the Princess out of her shell. With the exception of Ludwig she's convinced we're all as evil as Hans. We have to break her of these notions before any progress can be made."

"What about Hans?" Viktor asked. "How are we to help him?"

"I don't think we can." Ludwig said. "Only Princess Anna can save him."

"Save him?" Frederick scoffed. "From what?"

Alexander glanced down, "Himself."

* * *

Night fell upon the quiet frosty town square as two royal figures stumbled their way back home. Their wicked laughter echoed in the empty streets as they finally passed through the royal gates and entered the castle. As they walked they pushed into one another as they made their way back to their chambers. However, once they passed through an intersecting hallway a pair of hands grabbed them and shoved them into a dark corner.

"Hey!"

"Get'off" The other said, his voice slightly slurred. He had been drinking.

"It's so nice to see you both home at last." A cold voice sneered. The man behind the voice held up a lantern illuminating his face, "Dirk and Derrick."

"Frederick!" Both drudged princes said in unison.

The eldest smirked. "I'm glad you're sober enough to recognize an ally when you see one." He wrinkled his nose. "Good gosh, where have you two been?"

Dirk smirked. "Well you see…"

Frederick shook his head. "Save it. You're both lucky the king didn't send out the soldiers looking for you. You were both expected at dinner; we were served your favorite."

Derrick sighed, "Roasted pig…"

"And yet that suits you so well…" Frederick shook his head. "Enough of the unpleasantries though. We need to talk." He said as he ushered his brothers into an empty room."

"What's all this about?" Dirk asked as he shoved his brother off once they were in privacy.

"Our father has come up with a plan…some insane scheme to unite our Isles with Arendelle."

"What's so crazy about it? I thought we wanted Arendelle's trade."

"There's no question about that. But father is convinced that Hans can change his ways to make peace possible. He plans on igniting the flames between Hans and Princess Anna."

Frederick's words burst Dirk and Derrick into laughter.

"He wants Anna to fall in love with Hansy?" Dirk snickered.

"That'll be the day." Derrick added.

"Ludwig is convinced it's possible, and has poisoned father with such notions. He feels the key to earning Arendelle's trust lies in _true love_. A ridiculous notion considering the parties involved."

Dirk and Derrick exchanged glances.

"So…what do you want us to do about it? That is why you searched for us, isn't it?" Derrick pressed.

Frederick grinned darkly. "Indeed. I want you to help make sure Hans and Anna _never_ reconcile. Keep them apart, keep them angry. this notion of love needs to be squashed before it's too late."

Derrick grinned. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"It shouldn't be." Frederick continued. "They already hate each other. Keep it that way. Father will have to come up with another plan, or we can plan a direct confrontation with Queen Elsa herself. Whatever needs to be done will be, but I refuse to allow Hans any happiness. He was meant to be punished for his crimes, not benefiting from them." Frederick turned towards the door. Once he opened it, he paused and half turned his head towards his brothers. "Crush his hopes; bring Hans to such low a state he can never recover."

Dirk rubbed his hands together. "And the princess?"

"Break her spirit, but don't harm her. I know what you both are capable of. Nothing physical, or I'll ensure you face the consequences."

"Alright, alright…"

Frederick smirked and closed the door behind him. He chuckled to himself and walked down the hall.

_Sorry Hans, but after what you've pulled in Arendelle, I cannot allow you the chance at a happy ending. During the time these months pass, you'll never see love. I'll make sure of it…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: News of the Princess

"Your Majesty, another has arrived."

"Another?" Her quite voice asked. "Where from?"

"Weselton, Milady."

"Set it on the desk with the others." Queen Elsa sat in an armchair watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. She didn't shift her gaze or stance when her servant entered the chamber.

Kai moved from his spot in the doorway and took a step towards the wood desk on the other side of the room. As he moved, he felt a crunch under his feet. The servant looked down and realized there was a thick layer of snow covering the floor. Kai sighed and continued to the desk. On one side there lay a stack of scrolls. All of them containing replies to pleas Queen Elsa sent out many days before. Maldonia, Malengrad, Corona and now Weselton. Kai had a feeling this scroll contained different news than the others.

"May I read it to you, your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed. "If you wish. I know you're just as anxious as I am."

Kai nodded and unraveled the scroll. Clearing his throat, he began: "To the fair Sovereign, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I regret to inform you that there has been no trace of the Princess Anna of Arendelle anywhere within our borders, nor signs of any ships near our harbors. However, we would be interested in resuming our trades if you would be willing to—"

"Stop." Elsa sighed. "Let me guess, it's signed 'the Duke'?"

"Yes, Milady." Kai sighed, so much for good news.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She remembers the tiny old man with the bouncing toupee, the man with truly odd taste in dance moves, and the one guest at her coronation to nearly condemn her in front of her people. Hiding in her ice palace for all eternity seemed a better option than resuming relations with that man again.

"How many notices have been left unanswered?" she asked.

"Just one. Captain Gruber is expected to return from the Southern Isles in a few days."

"Do you really think he will be successful?"

"There's always hope, Milady." Kai answered. "It may not be much, but there's always the chance."

No sooner than he said those words did the doors to her chamber burst open and a man in a worn captain's uniform stumbled in. His clothes were soiled and it appeared small pieces of wood were stuck to parts of his uniform. He took a few steps and grasped the desk to support him.

"Captain Gruber!" Kai said, rushing to his aid.

Elsa rose from her seat. "What's going on? I thought you weren't due back for days."

"Your Majesty…" Captain Gruber kneeled in front of the queen.

"What news from the Isles? Have you found the princess?" Kai asked.

"I…I don't know."

"What?" Elsa asked. "What do you mean?"

"Milady, my vessel never made it to the Southern Isles." He said, breathing deeply. "The southern seas are treacherous, and the storms that plagued our kingdom for weeks were off in the distance ravaging the south. My vessel was lucky enough to turn about in time before we were destroyed in it all."

Elsa started pacing near the windows as frost started forming on the sill. "No…" She said more to herself. She looked at the captain. "If you couldn't make it there…how could Anna?"

"Your Majesty…you don't know that for sure." Kai said. "Princess Anna could have arrived there." He turned to Gruber. "Is there another way to the Southern Isles?"

Gruber nodded. "Oh I'm sure there is, if you don't mind going so far out of your way through several mountains and other kingdoms to bypass the southern seas."

"Sounds dangerous." Kai said.

"Passing through uncharted mountains?" Gruber replied. "There's no doubt about it. That would definitely be a trip I would not personally recommend."

"Enough of this." Elsa interrupted. She looked at both men. "I don't want to hear what we cannot do. Tell me, Captain, how long until you can set sail again? You have my message still to deliver to King Alexander of the Southern Isles."

"While we escaped with our lives, my ship suffered damage. I'll need a week or so perhaps for repairs… if our weather is favorable of course. More snow will only slow down the process."

"Start immediately. That message needs to be delivered as soon as possible…"

"Yes, your Majesty." Gruber bowed and left the room.

Kai turned to the queen. "Don't give up, Queen Elsa. We'll find Anna before too long."

"That's what worries me, Kai. What if it's too late?"

* * *

The sound of knocking at the door broke the silence in Anna's room. Viktor and Georg leaned into the wood with their ears pressed, trying to detect any movement from the other side. Silence. They knocked again. More silence.

"Princess Anna?" Viktor called. He turned to his brother. "She _is_ in there, right?"

Georg nodded. "She's been shut in her room for two days now. No one has seen her leave."

"I'll try again then." Viktor knocked again and called out louder this time, just. In case she was asleep...at midday. "Princess Anna are you in there?"

"Go away!" A muffled voice was heard from the other side.

"She spoke!" Georg smiled, "Progress!"

"Indeed. Viktor smiled and turned his attention back to the door. "Please, princess, we mean you no harm. May my brother and I enter?"

"I said go away!"

The younger of the two sighed and whispered, "This is going to be harder than I thought. How are we supposed to open her up when all she does is shut us out?"

Viktor grinned. "That, dear brother, is the challenge! There is a solution to everything. Watch." He gently turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Very slowly, he opened the door and peeked inside.

Anna was found sitting at the window sill with a pillow clutched in her arms as she watched trees sway in the winter breeze. On the table near her lay a decent stack of books, no doubt the source of her entertainment while she exiled herself to her bedchamber.

The princess stiffened once she heard the door open, and before either of the princes could react, she had grabbed the closest thing she could grab, a book, and hurled it in their direction."

"Hey!"

"Yikes!" Both men said in unison as they ducked the projectile flying over them into the hallway.

"I asked you to leave me alone." Anna glared at them both from her spot at the window. "Now I can see where Hans learned his manners from." She crossed her arms.

"You've got a strong arm, Princess." Georg said as he picked up the discarded book in the hallway.

Anna couldn't help but smirk. "I guess Hans didn't tell you about the time I punched him off the side of a ship."

"No, he didn't." Viktor smiled. He raised his hands and took a step into her room with his brother following. "Please don't throw any more books at us. My brother and I only wish to help."

Anna studied them both. "Viktor and…Georg, right?" The men nodded and she gave a small sigh of relief. Keeping track of all of Hans' brothers was still a daunting task. "I really don't need help."

"Sure you do." Georg said as he set the book down on the nearest table. "You've been hiding yourself in here for days. Why don't you come on out? There are plenty of us who would enjoy your company."

"Yeah, like your disgusting brothers, Dirk and Derrick? No thanks."

"No, but Ludwig and Lisee… and of course our father, the King…" Viktor suggested.

"And Hans!" Georg added.

Anna raised her brow at that name. "Hah." She scoffed. "You're funny."

"Ok, maybe that one was a stretch." Georg admitted. "But really, there are plenty of us who like seeing you. It's not often we have long term visitors. Or a princess for that matter."

"Georg is right." Viktor continued. "Please, Princess. Don't shut yourself in here for the rest of the winter."

"It's only three months. You can pretend I don't exist. Isn't that what you brothers do? Make believe one of you is invisible…"

"Okay…some of our brothers deserved that blow…but not us." Georg said. "We just want to make you happier. You're our friend."

_Wait…what?_ "I am?" Anna asked, confused. "I barely know you two."

"Lisee's pact; anyone she makes a bond with is considered a friend in our books." Georg smiled.

"Not only that, but you hate Dirk and Derrick. An enemy of our enemy is by nature our friend!"

Anna blinked, practically speechless. "O-okay…"

"So…" Viktor continued. He walked over to the princess and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you out of this room and go do something a bit more fun."

"And that would be…?" Anna asked.

"A ride!" Georg grinned. He and Viktor linked arms with Anna and led her to the stables. "I hope you like horses!"

* * *

"_Catch me!" Five year old Anna squealed as she and Elsa played in the throne room._

"_Hold on!" Elsa smiled as she created columns of snow to catch her younger sister as she hopped around. _

"_Again!" Anna giggled as she began jumping faster and faster. "Whee!" _

"_Anna, slow down! I can't keep up!" Elsa said with panic in her voice. As she turned to create another mound of snow to catch Anna, her foot slipped on the icy floor and she fell to the ground. She gasped. Time was running out. Anna had already made her jump. Quickly, Elsa shot a blast of ice to catch her sister but instead of it landing underneath Anna's small feet, it blasted her in the head. The young princess fell to the snow-covered ground with a thud. _

"_Anna!" Elsa cried and hurried to her side. To her horror, the young princess' hair turned white and her skin crystallized into solid ice. "Anna, wake up! What's happened to you?" _

_Just then the doors to the throne room burst open and her parents, the King and Queen rushed over. _

"_Elsa, what have you done?" The King demanded. _

"_She's ice cold…" the Queen cried. _

"_It was an accident…" Elsa said. "I'm sorry, Anna." _

"_Elsa, look what you've done… your sister is dead…because of you!" _

"_NO!" Elsa cried. _"Anna…"

_Suddenly everything changed. The throne room morphed into the fjords, frozen with a mighty blizzard blowing. Elsa, now an adult and queen of Arendelle stood hunched over, bracing herself against the mighty winds. Standing in front of her was Prince Hans bundled up in his winter cloak. _

"_Your sister…she returned from the mountains weak and cold…she said you froze her heart!" _

"_No…"She cried. _"Anna, I'm sorry…"

"Your Majesty?"

"_I tried to save her but it was too late…her hair was white, her skin was ice." _

"_Your Majesty?" _

_Suddenly, a ghostly image of her father appeared beside Hans and echoed the prince as he spoke his next words: "Your sister is dead, because of you!" _

"NOO!" Elsa screamed as she bolted upright. She quickly looked around and realized she was back in her bedroom. It was the middle of the night, and the only light came from the dimming fire in the fireplace. _It was just a dream…another nightmare… if these images don't cease I'll never get any sleep. _

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" said a voice beside her. Elsa looked over and saw Gerda perched at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I'm…I'm alright, Gerda, thank you. It was just a dream…" Elsa sighed. She sat up further and gave herself a few moments to catch her breath. Using her palm, she rubbed her eyes gently, trying to rid herself of her nightmare. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh, Milady…" Gerda said, "News has arrived for you. Urgent news."

"Now? What could be so pressing that it couldn't wait until morning?" Elsa asked, getting out of bed and slipping on her robe.

"This notice arrived just moments ago." The servant held out a parchment to the queen. "It's from King Alexander of the Southern Isles."

"What?" Elsa spun around, surprised. "I thought Captain Gruber said the seas to the Isles were too dangerous to cross. How did the messenger get through?"

"I don't know, Milady…but you need to read this."

Elsa stared at the parchment, almost afraid to read its contents. After a few moments, she swallowed and took the message from Gerda and moved to the fireplace so she could read it.

Gerda watched as Elsa read the note. Once, twice, three times. Eventually, Elsa's hands started shaking and she dropped the paper to the floor.

_To the fair Queen Elsa of Arendelle, _

_I am writing to you on behalf and behest of your younger sister, Princess Anna. Over a week ago, your sister was caught in the sea's violent wrath and barely managed to escape with her life. She arrived in my kingdom with great sickness. She has been given a warm room, fresh garments, and proper nourishment to aid in the recovery process. She has been under strict bed-rest with a trusted ladys maid tending to her. _

_Our royal doctor has now given her a clean bill of health. Unfortunately, I cannot allow her a departure back to Arendelle just yet. Our southern seas are plagued with strong storms much like the one that carried her to our shores. Sending her out, even with the bravest of crew and the strongest of my ships would be delivering her to the very fate she just escaped from. These storms are also bringing forth the strongest winter my kingdom has seen in years. Because of this, I have offered her stay in my castle until spring, when warmer temperatures will bring an end to these frozen waters. The princess has agreed to my offer. I will send further messages as to the conditions of our seas closer to spring. Fear not, Queen Elsa, your sister will be quite safe with us._

_I know I have written to you several times discussing the shame and embarrassment that our family has carried because of the actions of my youngest son, Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles. It is because of this that the peace between our nations has been destroyed. However, with this notice, I pray that some form of understanding can be reached between our mighty kingdoms so that we may rebuild the relationships we once treasured for generations. May this be the first of many steps to regaining friendship? _

_Alexander Westerguard,  
King of the Southern Isles_

"Your Majesty?" Gerda asked, taking a step closer to the queen. "Milady, what did the King say?"

Elsa looked up at her maid with stray tears beginning to fall down her cheek. "Oh Gerda…" She couldn't help but smile now. No more nightmares, no more guilt over the death of her sister. "….Anna's okay. My sister is alive!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Hunt

"What are you two really up to?" Anna asked as she slipped on the tall riding boots over her stockings. "You randomly felt like asking me to go horseback riding?" She glanced out the nearby window. "…in the snow?"

"Well, we can't help the weather…" Viktor began.

"…and it being so cold and well, snowy…" Georg continued.

"… Our people are not doing so well—"

"—so we're going to help!" Viktor finished.

Anna blinked. "Wow. Do you two usually finish each other's –"

"Sentences?" Both twins finished in unison. "Yup."

Anna shook her head and reached for her winter cloak. "So, you said we're going to help? How?"

"Hunting!" Georg said, leading the princess through the doorway to the stables. "Much of our catch will go to the townspeople."

"Wait…you're taking me _hunting?_ I can't shoot a crossbow…or a rifle… what good am I going to be?!"

Viktor smiled. "Good company? Besides, Georg and I thought you could use some fresh air. You'll ride with us. Tomas and Lars will divide out with the hunters."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anna asked.

"Well unless you'd rather stay inside with our brothers…" Georg added.

"Dirk and Derrick…" she started. "Are they coming too?"

"Nope."

"And Hans?"

Georg shook his head.

Anna smiled. "Then I'm all yours!"

The twins led her through the stables to a row of horses.

"Pick whichever you like." Georg said as he went to grab a saddle for her. "They're all pretty friendly around strangers. Well, except that black one on the end. Ebony belongs to Frederick. No one else is allowed to ride her."

"Okay. Hmm…" Anna said as she started looking at the steeds. Several of them looked similar in coloring. One of them, a white horse, snarled at her when she reached for him. The outburst made her jump back. It also got another horse's attention. She turned around to see a muscular tan horse with a black and tan mane whinnying at her. _Wait a minute…I know you… _ Anna moved closer and rubbed her hand over his nose. The horse called out to her again with glee. She smiled and tickled him under the chin. "You're the one who started it all, aren't you… well, don't you think I'll be letting you knock me into any more boats. Those ships have sailed."

"Hey!" She called to the twins. Georg came over holding her saddle. "This horse will do."

"Ah," Georg smiled. "This is Sitron. Hans' steed."

"Perfect!" Anna grinned, opening Sitron's stall. "Sitron and I have an understanding, don't we, boy?" The horse grunted happily.

Georg chuckled and strapped the saddle onto Sitron's back, then took the reins and led him to the opening of the stables. Viktor was already there mounted on his own dark brown horse and holding the reins to Georg's grey steed. Both of the prince's saddles were armed with a crossbow, dagger, and a rifle, all ready for the hunt.

Anna took notice of the armaments. "Um, what exactly are we hunting? Monsters?"

Georg chuckled. "Anything we can find." He held out his hand to Anna and helped her onto the saddle. "Best we hurry while we still have daylight on our side."

"Well then…" Anna gave a lopsided grin as she smoothened out her skirt. "Let's be off!" She tapped the reins gently and Sitron started off into the snow.

* * *

"So tell us, Princess." Viktor said, "What's it like having a sister with magical powers?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. "It's pretty interesting. She can do so much. When she accidentally froze the summer, she created a living, talking snowman! His name is Olaf, and ironically he loves summertime and giving warm hugs."

Georg chuckled. "…A snowman who loves summer? How does that make any sense? Doesn't he melt?"

Anna shook her head. "No, Elsa created a permanent snow cloud above Olaf so he will always maintain his shape!"

"Wicked…" Viktor grinned. "What else can she do?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Well during the summertime she turned our castle courtyard into an ice rink for the townspeople to enjoy. You know, after she decided to keep the gates open. OH! And she created this giant castle out of ice! It was breathtaking!"

Georg nodded. "I recall Hans mentioning that when he gave his retelling of events."

"Humph. No doubt making himself the big hero and completely exaggerating the tale." Anna sighed.

"Well….." Viktor started. "Maybe a little bit."

"But he _certainly_ didn't tell us when you decked him off a ship!" Georg chuckled. "Tell us!"

Anna noticed Sitron shake his mane and grunt in disapproval, not wanting to hear of his master's embarrassment. Anna rubbed his mane gently, "Sorry, boy." She turned to the twins. "Well he betrayed me, broke my heart and left me for dead. On top of that I barely stopped him from killing my sister. When it came down to it, there was a lot of built in anger to vent…" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "When it came time to facing him for what he's done…punching him in the face seemed like a good idea!"

Viktor laughed. "A princess with a strong arm. I like that."

Anna smiled. "Thanks. It felt really good…giving Hans exactly what he deserved."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Princess. It's not easy being Hans." Viktor said.

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think you punished Hans harsh enough." Anna said, tugging the reins to stop Sitron. "Treason and attempted murder, yet all he got here at home were a slap on the wrist? Where's the justice? Where's _my_ justice?"

"Father may have been lenient on Hans, but that doesn't mean us brothers weren't. Frederick especially made sure Hans knew he was in the wrong."

"Why? What did he do?" Anna asked.

"The extensive details of Han's punishment really aren't meant for your sensitive ears." Georg said. "On top of several well-deserved beatings and some rather…nasty tours of our dungeons, Hans has been forbidden to leave the gates of the castle. He's a prisoner of our stone walls, indefinitely."

"In-indefinitely?" Anna asked. She knows all too well what being locked away in her own castle feels like. Living with closed gates for thirteen years really did some emotional damage. "You couldn't just…I dunno, throw him in the dungeon for a long time like his brother Peter?"

"You mean Phillip?" Georg corrected.

"Yea, him."

"Well that's the easy way out, isn't it?" Viktor said, pulling his horse right up beside Sitron. "One of us does something unfavorable, just lock us in the dungeon for who knows how long and forget all about it. Living with the pain, the suffering, that's a real punishment. Father knew what he was doing."

Anna bit her lip and glanced down at her lap. "I didn't really think of it that way. It was just a shock to me, waking up in my room to see Hans standing over me as if nothing has changed. It made me angry."

"Angry enough to deck him again?" Georg asked with a sly grin.

Anna muffled a giggle. "Maybe."

"Did you?" Georg pressed.

"No. He wouldn't fall for that twice." She swallowed. "And after what you both said…I don't think hitting him would do any good. And…"

"…yes?" Georg asked, pulling his horse alongside Anna on the other side, sandwiching her between the brothers. "Go on…"

Anna spoke softly. "He's been protecting me since I gathered my strength again. As much as I would hate to admit it…I do owe him thanks for that. It probably isn't easy, keeping your brothers at bay. But no matter how grateful I may be, it doesn't change the fact that he greatly wronged Elsa and I while he was in charge in Arendelle. it makes it difficult for me to thank him when weighing all of that in."

"You know…you could thank him by not locking yourself away in your room all day and night." Viktor said.

"Brother is right." Georg continued. "Hans isn't the only one willing to protect you. Frederick, Viktor, Ludwig and I will look after you."

"I don't know. I want to trust you…but the last time I tried to get to know someone from this kingdom he turned out to betray me."

"We're not all Hans. And we're certainly not Dirk and Derrick. Give us a chance. You're staying with us for months." Viktor said.

"We like seeing our visiting princess!" Georg piped. He reached over and took one of Anna's hands gently and shot her a pleading face. "Please?"

"I…" Anna started. "I can try…I suppose."

"Perfect!" Viktor cheered. "And there's just the event coming up that will do you good."

"I'm listening."

"New Years Eve is in two night's time." Viktor began.

"Usually father holds a grand ball every year to mark the end and beginning of years, but with our weather, that plan has been squashed. It'll just be the family, and you, of course. A nice, lighthearted gathering to bring welcome to a New Year and new fortune." Georg finished.

"Please come." Viktor begged.

"It'll be fun!" Georg pleaded.

"There will be chocolate!" Viktor bribed.

_Chocolate?_ "Alright, I'm sold!" She grinned a little. _A small party? How bad can it be? _She turned her head when there was a loud shot ring off in the distance. "Was that….?"

"Yes," Georg smiled. "The hunt is afoot."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your favorites/follows/reviews to this! I love your support and hearing from you! Much is planned and more awesome is coming! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

In the parlor the tall grandfather clock rung in twelve chimes for midnight. The entire castle was quiet with only the royal guards patrolling the grounds and halls. Well, almost.

As Princess Anna slept comfortably in her bed, there was the quiet sound of feet approaching and stopping outside her room. The doorknob wiggled as the person on the other side of the door attempted to open the door. Locked. The hardware jiggled again as a key slipped into the knob and unlocked it. The door opened slowly and without a sound, and the figure slipped inside and closed the door afterwards. Anna never stirred.

As quietly as possible, the figure moved quickly to the bed and hopped on beside Anna, then scooted over to lean over the princess' shoulder.

"Anna? Psst!" When Anna didn't respond, the figure decided to shake Anna's shoulder as hard as possible. "Anna! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Anna peeked one eye open and sighed at the mass over her. "Lisee, go back to sleep…" she rolled over and turned away.

"But I can't!" Annalise cried and plopped down on Anna's back. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake…so we have to play!"

Anna mumbled through the pillow. "Where have I heard that before…?" She sighed and turned to face the giddy little princess sitting on her. "Right now?"

"Please?" Lisee begged, putting on the 'puppy eyes'.

_Must…resist… damnit. Who am I kidding? I did that to Elsa all the time. _"Alright, fine!"

"YAY!"

"What do you have in mind?"

Lisee leaned right in and whispered into the older princess' ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

Lisee hopped up and down with excitement as Anna knelt in front of her, tying on the girl's winter cloak. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"Shh…" Anna whispered, "You'll wake everyone up!" She finished tying the cloak. "There." No sooner than she let go of the fabric did Annalise grab her hand and usher her outside into the snow.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lisee squeaked and pulled Anna along. Once they were far enough not to wake the members of the castle, little Lisee plopped down in the snow and started flailing her arms and legs. "Look Anna! An angel!"

"That's very good!" Anna couldn't help but grin. Lisee reminded her so much of herself when she was that small. She recalled spending countless hours with Elsa outside playing in the snow, making angels and snowmen, Olaf especially. Those were some of the only memories she had of herself and Elsa when they were close. Her smile faded when she remembered the last time she and her sister played in the snow, and how it somehow led to Elsa shutting her out for the next thirteen years. Anna sighed, still not exactly knowing what she did to make her sister hide away. Sure there were the ice powers, but she had never seen them before until the ball of the coronation.

Suddenly a snowball collided with Anna's face, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"C'mon!" Lisee said. "We have to build a snowman!" The little girl had already started rolling some snow together.

Anna kneeled down in the snow beside the little princess and helped roll snow together. "So, how big are we making this snowman?"

"Larger than everything!" Lisee giggled. "It's gonna be a snow king!" She tried to stretch her arms out to show size but she ended up falling over butt to snow instead. "Oops!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "King of snowmen? Does your grandfather know he has to share the crown in his own castle?"

Lisee giggled. "Don't tell Grandpapa!" She joined her snowball with Anna's to make a larger one.

"Don't worry, I won't." Anna smiled. "You know… my sister Elsa created this giant snowman once. He lives up in the North Mountain in Arendelle. His name is Marshmallow. Oh I think he's maybe…twenty feet tall!"

Lisee's eyes widened. "Wow! That's a really tall snowman! How'd she do that?"

Anna swallowed, remembering she never told Lisee about Elsa's special power. So much for secrets. "Well, my sister has this special magic…she can create ice and snow out of the palm of her hands!"

"Really? That's amazing!"

Anna nodded. "There's another snowman she created, Olaf. We put him together when we were kids…he loves warm hugs and summertime." Anna smiled. "Not your average snowman, but he's one of the friendliest…well…friends anyone could ever have."

"Olaf is alive too?" Lisee asked, entranced with the talks of magical snowmen.

Anna nodded as she helped Lisee add another element to the snowman. "Maybe perhaps one day you and your papa can visit Arendelle. I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind."

"Yes please!" Lisee clapped her hands excitedly, for a while forgetting about the snowman they were building. "I wanna see Olaf and Marshymallow!"

"I've got an idea…" Anna smiled. "Why don't we build our own version of Olaf?"

Lisee's smile faded. "But…but it won't be alive like _the real _Olaf…"

Anna rubbed Lisee's pink cheek. "That's what our imagination is for. We don't need magic for something to be alive in our hearts…"

"Really?"

Anna nodded. She rolled a large enough ball of snow and stuck it on the top. "Here, I'll let you decorate his face while I go grab some twigs and pebbles. Stay right here, okay?"

"I promise!" Lisee squealed. She created a mound of snow to stand on as she used her gloved fingers to make a face for her 'Olaf'.

Anna returned several minutes later carrying several different sticks and stones for Annalise to pick from. "How's it coming?"

"I'm finished!" Lisee hopped about and pointed excitedly. Once Anna was in reach the little girl grabbed several twigs and stones and placed them in selected spots, finishing off her creation. "There! Now he's perfect!"

Anna took a good look at the snowman. Two pebbles for eyes above a wide grin and what was that, detailing on the sides of its face…snowy sideburns. Anna couldn't help but chuckle, knowing all too well who the inspiration for those came from. Several more stones made buttons down the front of the snowman's body and two bent twigs served as arms.

"Very handsome!" Anna grinned.

Lisee giggled. "He reminds me of Unkie Hans!"

"With the sideburns, yes he does. A very round, bald, frosty Unkie Hans" Anna teased. She sat down beside Lisee and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders so they could admire their handiwork.

"Anna? How long do you think my Olaf will stay here?"

"Well…I'd say until spring? I don't think this winter is going to end anytime soon. As long as it stays cold enough, Olaf will survive."

"But what if Olaf melts?" Lisee asked eyes wide.

"Well he will eventually, but our memories of building him will always remain in here." She patted her chest over her heart. "Besides, it will give you something to look forward to every winter: building yourself an Olaf!"

"I like that!" Lisee smiled and nodded, then huddled closer to Anna and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Getting cold?" Anna asked. She herself started feeling a chill. Hours had passed since they both came outside, and the night air was raw. "We should go inside before we end up icicles." _I know all too well what that feels like…_

* * *

"That was fun!" Lisee squealed as she pulled off her boots and sat them in front of the library fireplace.

Anna nodded. "It was! It brought back memories of me and Elsa when we were kids." She smiled at Lisee and hung their cloaks to dry. "I suppose it was worth it that you woke me up in the middle of the night." Lisee nodded excitedly. "It's a must! When the sky is awake, we have to be too!"

"Who do you usually play with?" Anna asked as she sat down in the rocking chair. Lisee hopped up and climbed into her lap.

"Usually Unkie Hans…but he didn't wanna…" She fidgeted. As she shifted a small object slipped out of the girl's pocket. Anna picked it up, recognizing it.

"Isn't this the key to my room?" Now it finally dawned on Anna how Annalise got into her room. Anna distinctly remembered locking it as she did every night now after overhearing Dirk and Derrick's conversation with Hans days prior. "Where did you get this?"

Lisee giggled. "Unkie Hans…"

"Does he know you have it?" Lisee shook her head.

"You're pretty sneaky." Anna smirked, tapping Lisee's nose. "I like that."

* * *

Hours later the sun began rising over the horizon. Its rays eventually peeked through a crack in the curtains of Hans' room and shined right onto his face. The prince quickly moved his hand to block the brightness and then sat up in bed. Shaking his head to wake up, he got out of bed and got dressed. As he was about to leave the room, he noticed his desk drawers were all left open, and one important item was missing: the key to Anna's room.

A wave of panic fell over him as he dashed from his room down the halls to Anna's chamber. The door was partially open and the princess missing. _Dirk and Derrick…if you did anything to her…_

Hans started racing about the castle trying to locate Anna. _Perhaps she got up early for breakfast. Scratch that…dining hall is empty. So is the parlor….the study…the stables. Blast it, Anna, where did you go?_ As he rounded a corner heading to the library he collided with an equally panicked Ludwig.

"Hans! Annalise is missing." The elder brother muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Her bed is ice cold; she hasn't been in it for quite some time."

"Anna is missing too." Hans said. "And so is the key to her room."

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere!" Hans sighed. He pointed down the hall. "I was just about to check the library" The two brothers started down the corridor. "I can only hope Dirk and Derrick aren't somehow involved in this. If they did anything to her..."

"Then they'll have hell to pay." Ludwig finished. "I think they're both already in deep with our father." He creaked open the door to the library and stopped, a smile growing on his face. "But I don't think you need to worry about them. Come take a look." He ushered Hans into the room with a finger to his lips to keep them quiet.

Hans stepped into the library and paused at the sight. There by the fireplace were Anna and Lisee curled up on the rocking chair fast asleep. He couldn't help but smirk a little. "Should we wake them?"

"No, let them sleep for now. The New Year's activities won't begin until much later today." Ludwig took note of the winter boots and cloaks hanging by the fireplace. "It seems they've already had quite an adventure to start the day."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: New Year's Eve

"Anna…wake up." Hans said, shaking her shoulder gently. Anna merely mumbled and turned her head away. _C'mon, Princess. I don't have all day…_. Hans reached for the arms of the rocking chair and jolted it forward, knocking the princess out of her seat and into his arms.

"Ow, hey!" Anna hissed, now wide awake. She struggled out of his grip and got to her feet. "Why do I always find you in my…" she glanced around and realized she wasn't in her room. "…nevermind. What do you want now, Hans?"

"Oh just making sure you weren't stuck in some deep sleep or something. We're a bit short on true love's kisses right now."

Anna was not amused. "Ha. Ha."

"Oh, and we're eating dinner in two hours. You should probably get ready."

"What?" Anna panicked. "I was asleep that long?"

"Yes, you were." Hans turned to the door. "Now come on. Lilith is already in your room waiting for you."

"Fine, fine." Anna stretched out and started after him. "Where did Lisee go?"

"She scampered off about an hour ago with Ludwig. You'll see them both at dinner. Everyone will be there."

Anna swallowed. "Everyone? You mean…the king?"

"Yes."

"And Dirk and Derrick?"

"I did say everyone." He replied.

Anna sighed. "Joy."

Hans glanced down at her and smirked. "Cheer up. If you're lucky they'll be too drunk to remember to show up. Or perhaps they'll spend their evening with some barmaid."

Anna shuddered. "That was almost _my _fate, you know…you say it like some joke."

"Because my brothers _are_ a joke. Truthfully I think we're all waiting for them to slip up bad enough to be disowned."

Anna scoffed. "That's rich coming from the traitor and attempted murderer."

"That's not how I told the tale."

"I gathered." Anna said, stopping outside her room. "What makes you think I won't tell what really happened?"

"Oh Anna…" Hans smirked and pat her cheek. "I know you won't. Not after everything I've done for you since you arrived here. Besides, with me locked away, who would protect you from my brothers, hmm?"

Anna narrowed her eyes and swatted his hand away. "I can take care of myself. I punched _you_, remember?"

"Oh, I do. But you wouldn't stand a chance against both of them." He opened her door. "Now go get ready. Ninety minutes, I'll be back."

Anna huffed and slammed the door behind her, hating it when Hans was right, and that smug look of his when he made it a point to prove it.

"Milady, are you alright?" Lilith asked, rising from the seat where she was waiting.

"Oh, just Hans being well…Hans." Anna sighed and plopped down on the bed. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Forgive me for being blunt, your highness, but you look quite disturbed."

"Because I have to sit down to dinner with _them_…"

"Them, Milady?" Lilith asked, helping Anna out of her dress.

"Dirk and Derrick; the princes. The last time I ate a meal with them I wanted to vomit."

"Dirk and Derrick are the two princes we all hope would have turned out better once they became of age." Lilith began. "But alas, as time went on and the years went by, their behavior only got worse. Oh, if her ladyship, our beloved queen was still here…perhaps things would have been different."

"Well if you ask me, they've gone past the point of no return." Anna said, dressing in the nicer green gown Lilith prepared for her.

Lilith smiled at the princess as she laced up the back of the dress. "And what of Prince Hans?" she prompted. "Do you think he is 'past the point of no return' as well?"

"Hans?" Anna asked. "I don't know. He seems to have my interests in mind, but for all I know it's just another charade. No matter what he does, I look at him and all I can think of is the monster who almost destroyed everything I held dear."

"If you don't mind me saying…you still spend a lot of time with the Prince. It seems like you put good trust in the man."

"Better him than his freaky brothers, but trust…he's still earning that back, after what he did to me." Anna turned her head. "To be honest, I think the only member of his family I really trust is Annalise. She breaks hearts with cuteness, not cruelty." Anna smirked.

Lilith couldn't help but laugh. "I believe you're right. But do try to give the prince a chance. I think he does mean well."

"He meant well in Arendelle, too. Look where that got us." Anna muttered, and then gasped. "Ow! Too tight!"

Lilith smiled to herself, having tugged on the laces tight on purpose. "Sorry, your highness…" She was interrupted by constant streams of knocking at the door. The maid moved over and opened it slightly to see who was there. "Her highness isn't decent, I'm afraid she isn't fit for visitors."

"But Miss Lilith it's just me!" said a tiny voice. Lilith glanced down to see Annalise smiling up.

"Your highness!" Lilith smiled and turned to Anna. "Princess, Annalise is here."

"Oh!" Anna grinned. "Let her in!" She knelt down and hugged Annalise as the girl hurried in. "Look at you! You look so pretty in your pink dress."

Lisee giggled. "Pink is my favorite! Grandpapa gave this to me!" she squealed, grabbing the skirt of her dress and twirling it about. "Yours is pretty!"

"Thank you," Anna smiled as she smoothened out the part of her skirt.

Annalise plopped on the bed. "I bet Unkie Hans will like it too."

Anna rolled her eyes slightly. "Sweetie what does it matter if he does or not?"

"Cuz he's your true love!" She nodded with determination.

Anna sighed and sat by the mirror to fix her hair into a simple updo. "Just because he's a prince and I'm a princess doesn't mean there's true love…or any love for that matter."

Lisee pouted. "Does this mean you won't let him kiss you?"

"Wait, what?" Anna whirled around, glancing at Lilith when the maid couldn't contain her giggling. "Why do I have to kiss Hans?"

"'Cuz it's New Years Eve! You got to kiss at midnight! That's when the magic happens! You know, like in fairytales!" The little princess hopped off the bed. "You got to kiss Unkie Hans! I'm gonna stay up 'till midnight just so I can see it!" She giggled and fled from the room.

Anna looked at Lilith in the mirror. "If only life was like a fairytale… too bad my 'Prince Charming' is the one who destroyed my happy ending."

* * *

Dinner seemed to go without any problems. Just as Hans predicted, everyone except for Dirk and Derrick were in attendance. That is, excluding Phillip, him being locked away in the dungeons. One end of the table was loud with laughter and conversation. Anna sat at the other end of the table, sandwiched between King Alexander and Annalise, with Hans sitting directly across from her. She didn't say much, mostly for the fear of uttering something embarrassing in front of the king.

"My dear, you're awfully quiet this evening." Alexander asked, breaking the silence and looking at Anna. "Are you alright?"

"hmm?" Anna swallowed, "Oh yes, I'm alright, your majesty…. I suppose I'm just not in much of the talkative mood."

"Nonsense!" Alexander replied, lifting his glass. "Allow yourself some merriment, Princess Anna. It's a holiday, a time for celebration!"

"Forgive me, sir… but it's a little hard for me to feel celebratory when I'm so far away from my home and family."

"Ah, I see." The king nodded. "But if it's any consolation, I did send a royal messenger to your kingdom. Queen Elsa knows of your whereabouts and safety."

Hearing that news made Anna's eyes light up, "She does? Really?"

The king nodded. "Perhaps in a few days our messenger will return with a letter for you. A little something from home will surely lighten your spirits during your stay."

"I think it will." Anna said, breaking a smile. "Some of your sons have already helped me feel well…as 'at home' as it could get. And of course Annalise has…has…" She paused when she took notice of her plate. Her delicious chocolate cake had disappeared, and a trail of crumbs led right over to Annalise. Anna glanced at the young girl and broke out in a fit of giggles upon the sight of chocolaty evidence all over the girl's face.

Hans chuckled from across the table, having witnessed the whole theft. "Lisee strikes again."

Alexander grinned a little. "I see you and my granddaughter have taken up quite well. Ludwig here tells me you both were out in the snow this morning."

"Midnight grandpapa!" Lisee giggled. "The sky was awake!"

"Ah yes, your calling. Tell me, what made you choose Anna?"

Lisee made a pouty face, "Because Unkie Hans was a party pooper!"

Anna wrapped an arm around Lisee and grinned smugly at Hans. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

After dinner everyone retreated to the parlor where they would remain for the remainder of the evening. Footmen came in and out with serving trays of snacks and select wines and champagnes to keep everyone awake until the grandfather clock chimed in the New Year.

"Psst! Unkie Hans!" Lisee whispered as she climbed onto the couch beside Hans.

Hans leaned in and whispered back. "What, what is it?"

"Are you gonna kiss Anna?" Lisee pressed.

Hans blinked, taken a bit by surprise. "Um…"

"C'mon, Unkie Hans! You have to! It's a Southern Isles tradition!"

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Lisee, you're four. What do you know of our New Year's tradition?"

"Papa told me. And it's just like in my stories! The prince kisses the princess at midnight!"

"Ah yes, your fairytales." Hans shook his head. "I'll think about it. How's that?" He took in her look of disapproval. "What?"

"You have to!"

"Annalise, we don't exactly get along well. Do you really want me to walk away from this night with a broken nose?"

Lisee shifted. "No…"

"Exactly. Besides, you're not staying up until midnight to see it or not. You won't know until tomorrow morning. And…" Hans glanced up to see Viktor and Georg standing off in the corner, motioning for little Annalise to join them. "I think your uncles want a word with you."

Lisee waved to her twin uncles as she hopped off the couch and rushed over to them.

Georg bent down and scooped her up so they were all eye level. "Little Lisee, rumor has it that you want Hans and Anna to kiss at the stroke of midnight!"

Lisee went wide-eyed. "Who told you?"

"Silly princess." Viktor chuckled, patting her head. "We have exquisite hearing. We also have a plan…"

"A plan?" she asked.

Georg continued. "We know your father is going to come over any minute now and have you go to bed. So… about ten minutes before the clock strikes twelve, one of us will come retrieve you so you can watch them kiss….or not."

"They have to kiss!" She squealed.

"Yeah, we want them to, also." Georg said.

"You do?"

Viktor nodded. "Yup. Or to see an enraged princess clobber his head." He whispered to his brother.

"Uh oh…here comes the party crasher now…" Georg motioned to Ludwig coming over to them.

"No, Papa! I don't wanna go!"

Ludwig took Annalise from Georg. "Sorry dearest, but you've been up since midnight yesterday. You need your rest."

"But I'm not sleepy!" the little princess insisted, stifling a yawn. Stealing everyone's cake at dinner was starting to crash her sugar levels. Of course, she tried hiding it but Ludwig saw right through her.

"Maybe not yet, but it's coming on fast. Say goodnight to your uncles."

Lisee sighed and waved. "Nighty night Uncle Viktor and Georg…" she said, giving a giggly wink over Ludwig's shoulder.

The twins smirked and winked back as she was carried off to bed.

Georg leaned closer to his older brother. "Bet you ten Hans kisses her."

"Twenty he doesn't."

"Thirty he does."

"You're on." Viktor grinned, handshaking the deal. "Oh, and if she decks Hans? Fifty."

* * *

Anna stood off to the side leaning against a cabinet. She rubbed her arms and watched the men mingle with one another. The king sat in a large armchair and he was surrounded by many of his sons: Frederick, Lars, Tomas, and Alexei. Viktor and Georg were standing near the fireplace conversing with Ludwig who had just returned from upstairs. Her attention suddenly turned back to the crowd surrounding the king where everyone erupted in loud laughter. _Someone must've told a really good joke…_ She sighed and turned away. As festive as the evening has been, and although there were plenty of people for her to talk to, she couldn't help but feel sad and alone.

Suddenly someone gently nudged her shoulder. "You look like you could use some of these." Hans handed her a small plate of candy.

Anna glanced down at the plate and shook her head. "No thank you," she said quietly and turning her face away.

"Anna…you just refused chocolate. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Hans wasn't convinced. He gently took her hand and guided her to a couch far enough away from the rest of his brothers that they could talk with some privacy. "C'mon, something is bothering you." When she didn't respond, he pressed again. "Anna?"

She sighed and gave in. "this is all wrong."

Hans raised a brow. "Come again?"

"I was supposed to be spending Christmas and New Years in Arendelle…." She began. "Elsa and I have been apart for thirteen years. This was to be our first chance to celebrate together." Her eyes started tearing up and so she quickly snatched a handkerchief from Hans' vest pocket and dabbed her eyes. "But look what happened…I got marooned, spent Christmas in my sickbed and now New Year's with _you_ and your brothers…"

"I'm deeply hurt." Hans said sarcastically.

"All I can think about is Elsa…and how lonely she must feel. She locked herself in her room for years… she might know I'm alive but it doesn't change the fact that we're so far apart from one another…" she sniffled. "I made so many plans for us once things got back to normal back home… birthdays…holidays…all to celebrate us now that we're back in each other's lives…" She twisted the cloth about in her hands, looking down at her lap. "Now all that's changed. My birthday, and the first day of spring… Elsa will spend them alone…while I'm stuck here." She sighed and leaned her head into his shoulder, wiping her eyes again.

"Anna…" Hans started, not quite sure what to say. He knew her situation here in the Isles wasn't ideal for either of them. What he didn't realize was how homesick she really was. He gently enclosed her hand in his own. "If there's anything Arendelle taught me, it's that life has its way of throwing the unexpected at us, and we're tested in a way…do we let bumps in the road overcome us, or do we rise to the challenge of making the best of the situation at hand…" He paused, "I'm sure Queen Elsa is thinking of you every day and remaining strong. She has to, for the sake of her people. Now it's your turn."

"I don't know how to be…" She said quietly.

"Right now? You've become the weak Anna who flung herself into my arms, begging for me to save her with a kiss. What I _want_ to see is the carefree Anna I ran over with my horse…the determined Anna who stopped at nothing to save her sister… the fiery Anna who punched me right off the deck of that ship and broke my nose."

Anna blinked and shifted, looking up into his eyes with a confused look. "You…want me to break your nose again?"

Hans chuckled. "No, I—"

"Come over here, you two!" Alexander bellowed from across the room. "We have matters to discuss!"

"I'm scared…" Anna whispered to Hans as they stood up and moved closer to the group.

Alexander smiled at them both before continuing. "Now that midnight is upon us, I want us all to reflect back on the long year that has passed and use that to share our goals for the New Year. I for one would like a few more princesses to join our family, perhaps a few more grandchildren? Frederick? Alexei? …Hans, to name a few?"

Frederick chuckled. "I'll certainly try."

One by one the princes started naming their resolutions, but Anna wasn't really listening. She was more focused on what Hans said to her moments ago. She didn't even notice when after Georg finished his mini-speech, he slipped out of the room and down the hall. She began focusing on the group again once it was Hans' turn to speak up.

"Well…I really don't need to mention my great act of shame this summer." He sighed and glanced at Anna. "The only thing I can look forward to next year is the remaining time I have with Princess Anna."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, raising her brow and trying to study his face. _Hans…now you're scaring me. What did you drink at dinner? I despise you, why are you looking forward to being around me?_

"I know I can never merely say 'I'm sorry' for what I did to you and Queen Elsa in Arendelle, but I don't want us to go on for the next three months throwing cheap jabs at each other for five seconds worth of satisfaction. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I would really like us to at least start tomorrow off with a clean(er) slate."

"Um…" Anna started.

"What I'm trying to ask, Anna, is…would you be willing to call a truce?" He held out his hand to her.

Anna stared at the hand for a good few minutes before taking it in her own and shaking it. "Truce."

* * *

"Lisee, wake up!" Georg shook his niece gently. "It's almost midnight."

"YAY!" she shot up from her bed and hurried to slip on her slippers. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing so far. Just lots of chocolate, but you ate enough of that at dinner."

Lisee giggled. "Are they gonna kiss?"

Georg scooped her up and hurried back downstairs to the parlor. Down the hall he slowed down and set her on the floor. "Oh I hope so. You can watch from the doorway, but promise to stay out of sight! If your papa finds out I woke you up, we're doomed."

She nodded. "Okay."

Georg cleared his throat and walked nonchalantly back into the parlor and rejoined the group just as Anna started sharing her resolution.

"…I won't lie, I've been very unhappy since I arrived here." She quickly waved her arms. "Not any of your faults… I've just been missing my sister. She's the only family I have left. But me being a brood and locking myself in my room isn't fair to any of you, especially when you're going well out of your way to make me feel at home here. SO… I'll try to live each day to the fullest while I'm here. I've waited thirteen years for my castle gates to open, so I can see what's out there and meet new people. I might as well start now." She smiled.

Alexei clapped. "Beautifully said, princess."

Alexander glanced behind him and noticed time running out. "It's almost midnight! Everyone grab your glasses!" He waved for a footman to start pouring the champagne.

"Everyone ready?" Frederick asked, taking his glass.

Hans leaned over and whispered into Anna's ear. "Will you let me kiss you at midnight?"

Anna went wide-eyed and looked back at him with a bit of disapproval. "Must you? We declared truce, not 'true love'…"

Hans couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I know…but think of it this way…if _I _don't…one of my other brothers _will_…"

"Begin the countdown!" Alexander declared.

"Ten!" the brothers took turns chanting.

"Seriously?" she asked, her face turning slightly pink.

"Nine!"

"Seriously."

"Eight!"

Anna flustered for a bit, "Al-alright, fine…but a small one…and no tricks!"

"Seven"

"No tricks, I promise."

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two"

Hans leaned over and gently placed his fingertips under her chin, drawing her closer and closer...

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

The clock struck twelve. Lisee jumped up and down with glee; Frederick narrowed his eyes with disgust; and Viktor paid thirty to Georg as everyone witnessed Hans and Anna share their first kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Armor Gallery

Anna smiled and hummed to herself as she skipped merrily down the long corridors. She had woken up that morning full of energy and felt like putting it to good use. For the princess, today was a day of exploration. During her early tour with Hans, they only really covered the essential places she would need to go. The upper floors, towers, and lower levels were still uncharted territory, until today. Anna made sure to eat a big breakfast. The castle was grand. This trek could take a while.

She stopped when she reached a spiral staircase. She glanced up the staircase and then down. _Which way…?_ After a few moments of deliberation, Anna decided starting at the bottom and working her way back up was best. She hopped on the railing and slid herself all the way down.

Once back on her feet she brushed off her skirts and took a glance at her surroundings. The floor she found herself on was a lot darker than the uppers. Here, the only source of light came from sporadically hung lanterns. The corridor she started down had no windows; the walls had no paintings or decoration. The air was also a lot colder, and Anna started rubbing her arms to keep them warm. _I'm really starting to regret wearing such thin a blouse… oops. Such an eerie place. Dirk and Derrick should stay down here. It suits them…_

She reached the end of the corridor where there was a door. Anna gripped the knob tightly. _Please let there be a fire on the other side…_. She pulled and pushed on the door. It creaked loudly but barely budged. Anna looked the wood over. There were cobwebs hanging from the hinges. She suspected this door hasn't been opened in quite some time. After a few more forceful tugs, she managed to pop it open enough for her to slip through. The new corridor she found herself in was completely dark and the only light came from the open doorway. The further in she went, she placed her hands along the walls to guide her. Unfortunately though, the walls failed to indicate more stairs going downward so Anna ended taking a small tumble.

"Ow!" She rubbed her side. "This day is turning out _so_ well." She sighed and continued along in the dark. This time, she took smaller steps to avoid a repeat tumbling. Once Anna rounded a corner she gave a sigh of relief. In the distance she could see light coming from another connecting corridor. She quickened her pace, eager to get away from the darkness. Anna rounded the corner but the smile on her face quickly disappeared.

She found herself surrounded by several rooms blocked with iron bars. Anna stumbled her way into the dungeons.

_I can't believe this. Of all my luck…this is where my turmoil all started! _Anna crept down the frigid corridor as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert any inmates of her presence. To her relief, most of the cells were empty. However, towards the other end of the corridor once inmate caught her attention. He was asleep on his cot and his face was visible to her. _He looks familiar…._Then in dawned on her. _Wait…Hans mentioned one of his brothers was locked down here…that must be him! Oh, but what was his name? Peter? Paul? ARG GOSH this is so frustrating. Hans, why do you have to have so many brothers?!_ Suddenly she looked up and down the corridor where she heard voices approaching. No doubt the guards, and she didn't want to be caught lurking about where she didn't belong, even though her visit was by pure chance. Without a second thought she bolted from her spot back up the path where she came from with the occasional trip-up the dark steps.

Once she closed the door leading to the dungeons, she leaned against it to catch her breath. "Okay…maybe starting at the bottom wasn't the best idea…" She said to herself. After a few moments, she found the staircase and started her way back up, passing the point where she began at and going up two more. "This looks like a good place to start. And hey, at least this hallway has light!" She passed by a window and peered out. She happened to be in the front of the castle, and this spot gave a great view of the town square below.

Anna continued on and stopped at a set of doors in the middle of the hall. _Hmm, what could be behind door number one?_ She peeked inside. The room was filled with different kinds of armor. Lining the walls stood tall polished suits of armor with varying styles. Some of them looked several decades old. Hanging on the walls on one side of the room were painted renditions of battles and past kings adorned in their battle armor. The other side held shelves of various antique shields and swords out on display. As Anna looked around she couldn't help but wonder how many wars the Southern Isles fought over the years to get the chance to use some of this armor.

When Anna turned to leave, she noticed the door at the other end of the room was ajar with light coming from the other side. _Is someone in there?_ As she crept closer, she heard the sounds of metal striking against metal. _Is that…? _

Anna hesitated before pushing the door open wider. Luckily for her, the wood didn't make any loud creaks. The connecting room she found herself in was much larger than the armor gallery. It was also brightly lit. Large windows on the opposite wall were draped with long red curtains with gold tassels.

What caught the princess' attention were the two men prancing about the room, engaged in a swordfight. They both wore similar pale grey fencing attire with their faces covered with protective masks. Anna noticed one man was several inches shorter than the other. Anna wondered if these were some of Hans' brothers. She stood off to the side and watched them quietly. The participants seemed to glide over the floor as they struck and dodged each other's blows. After a while, it began to appear that the shorter man gained the upper hand in the fight and manipulated his opponent down to the ground, placing his sword to gently touch the man's chest.

"Game, set, match!" The victor announced, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. He moved his sword away and helped the other to his feet, then removed his mask. Anna recognized him immediately as one of Hans' older brothers, Alexei.

"That was a good effort, Hans."

Hans brushed himself off and yanked off his own mask. "Easily said coming from the victor. You've pulled those moves on me plenty of times before. I shouldn't have fallen for them so quickly. Of course…if my last opponent wasn't a _snowman_ I probably would have fared against you much better. I'm losing my touch."

"No…" Alexei said, patting Hans on the back. "You're just a little bit out of practice. Come, another round." He turned around to put on his mask and that is when he noticed Anna leaning against the far wall, watching. "We can give our visitor some entertainment."

"Oh joy… that's all I need…to have my embarrassing defeat witnessed." He glanced around the room until he caught sight of Anna. When her gaze met his she gave a shy wave. Hans quickly wiped away some sweat off his forehead with his arm and waved back, motioning for her to come over.

"Well, good morning to you, princess!" Alexei smiled.

"Good morning! What are you both up to?"

"Sparring." Alexei grinned. "Getting some practice in."

"What he really means is he's wiping the floor with my failure." Hans sighed.

"Failure? What I saw looked amazing!" Anna replied. "I thought you did really well!"

Hans raised a brow at her. "Anna…you are aware that I lost, right?"

Anna shot him a look. "Yea, but…the way you two moved…it was almost like…like…a dance!" Her comment made Alexei chuckled, then she added, "Well… a dance with swords…"

"Oh it's much more than a dance." Alexei stated, "It's part art and of course, part combat. It's been a tradition in our family that all princes become trained swordsmen."

"What about princesses?" Anna asked, curious.

Hans shrugged. "For at least three generations the only princesses in our family came through marriage. The Westerguard blood apparently prefers men."

Alexei couldn't help but smile. "And besides, I don't think fencing is quite a sport fit for a princess."

"Says who?" Anna asked, then impulsively reached for and took Hans' sword from his hands. "This is…" she started, then resulted to holding the hilt with both hands, "…wow, heavier than it looks…"

"That's because it isn't meant for the wimpy arms of a princess." He toyed, giving her upper arm a gentle squeeze.

"Hey c'mon!" She retorted. "It's not like your arms are much better, I mean look!" She shuffled the sword to one hand and gripped his muscle "You're….oh wow that's strong." She blushed, and quickly stammered. "I mean…uh…it's uh…stronger than it looks…" She avoided his gaze so she wouldn't have to see him smirking at her. "Shut up."

Hans kept smirking as he took his sword back. "I didn't say anything."

"Not yet…" she muttered. Her glance caught the doors to the room swinging wide open and her two least favorite people strolling in.

"My, you two are really escalating this bizarre relationship, aren't you? One kiss a week ago and now you're letting her grip your sword?" Dirk sneered, his innuendo being clearly evident.

Derrick shook his head in mock disgust, "Such unbecoming of a prince."

Anna glared at them both. "Says the men who tried to drag a princess to the slums of town to take advantage of her?" She crossed her arms.

Alexei stepped forward, putting distance between Hans and Anna, and Dirk and Derrick. "Where have you two been? Father was furious that you didn't attend the New Year's festivities."

"It's not like they were missed…" Anna muttered under her breath to Hans.

"The king will get over it. Besides, we had our own festivities back in town." Derrick said.

"That's right." Dirk continued. "We toasted midnight with two good friends of ours: Gin and Vodka."

"But it seems…" Derrick interrupted, "that you both did come real celebratory toasting of your own…" He said, grinning madly at Anna and Hans. "So, are there wedding bells in our near future? Because I for one would love to give a kiss to my new sister."

Anna took a step behind Hans. "Ew, no!"

Hans stepped forward and raised his sword up threateningly at his brothers. "Is there a real purpose for your intrusion or are you just here for a death wish?"

"Is there an unspoken rule about a prince unable to freely walk his own castle?" Derrick shot back, using his hand to push the sword away.

"Besides, we're here to get some practice in, as all good princes do. Isn't that what you're doing here, after all, Hansy?"

"I have my reasons." Hans growled.

"Hey, I have an idea." Dirk said, flashing a grin. "Derrick, why don't you take Hans on for a round? We can make a bet on it…"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "…I'm listening."

"Whoever wins gets to spend an entire day with Spitfire here. If you win, then you can. If Derrick wins, _we_ can."

"Wait, what?!" Anna shrieked. "Hans… you can't be seriously agreeing to this!" Anna gripped Hans' arm in panic. "Please don't…"

But Hans wasn't listening. Instead, he leaned in close to Derrick with a smug grin. "Deal."


End file.
